Deity
by MioneluvsDraco
Summary: Hermione is not only a witch, but also an omega level mutant; luckily her magical signature is strong enough to hide her power level. But what happens when fourth year rolls around and our usually levelheaded golden girl has a hard time reigning in her emotions? Chaos. Natural Disasters. What else is to be expected from the X-Men's Deity?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fourth year had started off rocky enough, the great hall ceiling storming, another new professor, and the announcement of the tri-wizard cup was enough to exhaust anybody. I was also very displeased that the Drumstrag students had taken up residence on my lake. Now where am I supposed to go when upset? With so many new students walking around and ministry officials everywhere I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. My secret could easily be discovered now. Even in the wizarding world, being a mutant was not well accepted. They were jealous that we could accomplish great thing without wands, and that jealousy soon turned to hatred.

I sighed and looked around the common room, thinking of the summer I had just spent with my distant relative in America. He too ran a very special school, but one for mutants instead of wizards. Things were not going too well for him either. I remembered the people I met, and how amazing everybody was. They accepted me being a witch and a mutant with no qualms; especially one boy, who was fascinated by my magic. His name was John, a sparky young mutant with an affinity for fire, my opposite in every way. We shared a budding romance over the summer months, before I watched him abandon the manor and his friends to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. Why is it that those with power always felt that those without it had to be eradicated? Why was it that discourse seemed to follow me everywhere I go?

I was sitting in an armchair back in the common room close to the fire, flipping through a book Cousin Charles gave me on mutated genetics. " What you got there Mione?" Came Ron's voice behind me.

"A book on genetics." I replied shortly.

"Genetics? What's that?"

"The study of genes that compose human beings and decide which traits they have. Such as red hair, or green eyes, or dark skin."

"Why on earth are you reading that?" He exclaimed.

"It was given to me by a relative and it's very interesting." I said, snapping the book shut and going up to my dormitory.

"She's touchy lately, isn't she? Or have I gone mental?" I heard Ron mutter as I stalked off.

The dormitory was empty and I let out a sigh of relief. I began searching through my trunk for the very special uniform I was gifted this summer. Once I found it though, I scrunched up my face and put it back, sighing. I had so much pent up energy I couldn't stand it. Maybe a bath would help calm my nerves. I snatched a towel from our bathroom and my robe, shrinking them both and stuffing them into my jean pockets. The prefects' bath should be completely empty right now; at least I prayed it would. I couldn't be surrounded by people anymore; there were too many emotions, too many triggers.

"Hermione where are you going?" Harry called out as I rushed past. I ignored him, it was rude but I was too worked up. I could feel my energy struggling to be let free. I took several deep breaths.

'Breathe Deity. You are not trapped. You are stronger than this.' I heard in my head. I stopped and did as told, breathing deeply and letting a small smile come over my face.

'I didn't think you could reach all the way over here Charles.' I thought in response.

'Cerebro helps. I worry about you over there by yourself. If you're concerned for your privacy, fear not. I only check in once a week.' I chuckled and continued my walk to the baths. He was comforting.

The large marble tub seemed to make all my anxiety fade away just by looking at it. I turned to face the door I just entered and looked at the lock, raising my hand and clenching it into a fist. Ice filled the lock, it should be the only barrier I need. I quickly set the taps to filling the bath, scenting the water to that of jasmine and rain. Returning my towel and robe to normal size and stripping down bare as the day I was born, I began to pace impatiently, not wanting to wait any longer. After an eternity of waiting the water finally turned off. I jumped, spurred by the wind at my heels, and hovered above the surface, the air spinning off my toes creating ripples all across the waters' surface. I reached out my palms and brought the water up toward me, smiling at the effortless exertion of power that I've always known. Slowly, I began to sink into the tub. The water began seeping through my skin, fusing my legs together. Iridescent green scales sent dull spots of rainbow all over the walls as I raised my fins out of the water. No matter how many times I look at my tail, I still think it's beautiful. I began to lazily flick my strong fins, easily moving through the water. It was so nice to exercise my other forms. I never knew how stiff muscles could get from misuse until I stopped working out every day. I groaned. I really needed to start working out again.

"Well what do we have here?" came a snarl from behind me. Another groan escaped my throat. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Seriously?! Could I not have one little break? What are you doing here Malfoy?" I exclaimed. The water began to churn violently. I turned around to face him, but nobody was in the room with me. I took deep, even breaths, scanning the dark spaces.

"It seems you and I have more in common than I thought, Granger. Come find me, we have much to talk about." I sighed in relief. He wasn't here, but he knows. It could be problematic. But he's obviously in the same boat I am. I rolled my eyes and relaxed back into the water.

"But here we have our problem, Malfoy. You know where I am, so why don't you come to me? I'll be waiting." I sunk all the way underwater, letting my calming waters surround me.

'Great. Did you see that Charles?' I thought dryly.

'Indeed I did. Except through his mind, not yours. I began searching your school for other mutants, there are a few I should put you in contact with, but more on that later. For now, I think you're safe.'

'Do you know if he's coming to me?'

'I believe he is, yes.'

'Well keep an eye on him, he and I do not have the nicest history.' I said. All the taunting memories and the one of me punching him in the face were brought to the front of my mind, saving my telepathic cousin from searching through my mind. I suddenly remembered the ice lodged in the lock but shrugged it off. He wanted to talk; he'll find a way inside. I closed my eyes and began drifting through the large bath, breathing in the water. The water enters my lungs and gets absorbed by my body, leaving behind vital oxygen. Ripples began moving through the water, contrasting the gentle waves I was making. I turned to the source of movement and saw two pale, muscular legs dangling in the water. It took one flick of the tail to move next to him, I placed my hands on the edge of the bath and raised myself from the water to face him.

"You rang?" I asked, my voice slightly more melodious than I wanted.

"So you're a mudblood and a mutant. That makes you what? The biggest freak on the planet?" he said, not even looking at me. I raised my hand, focusing on his body and the water content running through him; I twisted my hand and forced his head toward me, looking deep into his eyes.

"That I may be, but you're a mutant too. That makes you just as filthy as I am in this world. How do you think mummy and daddy will take this news of yours? Eh?" I replied, my voice dripping venom and my hands turning to claws. It wouldn't matter if I was sitting in a tub of water, if I let my anger grow I'll be covered in flames soon. Malfoy gulped visibly. "You want to pick a fight with me Malfoy? I'm way out of your league. So we can fight, but I will destroy you." I released his head from my powerful grasp, but he didn't turn his head from mine. Neither of us spoke.

"I don't want to fight." He said quietly. "I feel very lost."

I was taken aback. What do I say to that? "…Why did you want to see me? And how did you see me? Is that your mutation?" The questions burst from my mouth and I felt my anger melt away instantaneously. My curiosity was never ending. Good thing I'm not a cat.

"I found it during the summer. I was thinking of going to see Zabini for a couple days. The next thing I knew I could see him, like I was hovering in his room with him. I was terrified and snapped back into my own mind as fast as I could. If my parents found out…"

"And you were watching me because?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was mentally strolling through Hogwarts and saw you practically sprinting here. I had to know what was so important." He rolled his eyes. I let out a groan.

"You saw everything, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah. Wasn't gonna pass up that chance. You may be filthy, but I am still a growing young man."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "More like a growing young pervert." I flicked my tail up, drenching him with water from head to toe.

"Bloody Hell, Granger!" He yelled. I let out the biggest laugh at his indignant face. He reached in the tub and I got a handful of water up the nose. I may be able to inhale water, but when it's forced down your nostrils…let's just say it's not pleasant. This time his laughter filled the room. It was surprisingly warm, and rich. So much different than the taunting laugh I usually heard. I didn't hate it. I reached my hand toward him and gestured toward the water, his body followed and he was plunged into the tub. He quickly came to the surface and glared at me. I had a hard time trying not to laugh.

"You were already soaked. I couldn't resist." A slight giggle slipped from my lips.

"I swear to Merlin if you laugh…" he tried to be menacing.

"What? What will you do?" I asked, swimming closer to him, staring him straight in the eye. Have they always been silver?

"You will never have another private moment again."

I laughed. "That's it? I live in a dorm with several other girls and my best friends are practically my shadows. I already don't have private moments."

"Oh but haven't you realized Granger? I'm also one of those telepaths. I've mastered a couple tricks of my own."

"Read my mind as much as you want, I don't care."

"Get out of the tub."

"Yeah like I'll-" my body began moving on its own accord, and I started pulling my body from the bath. "What on earth?" As I got out my tail faded away, leaving two legs behind. I stood at the waters edge facing Malfoy, stark naked. "This. This is what you meant by tricks. Got it."

"I would think you'd be more modest." He said, obviously bummed I wasn't freaking out or anything.

I shrugged. 'You already saw everything when you were spying on me earlier. Plus, I'm pretty confident about all this." I said, gesturing at my combat trained body.

"Fair enough." He replied, wading through the water toward me. I rolled my eyes and started making my way to my clothes. With a wave of my hand every drop of water went flying from my body and back into the tub, leaving me completely dry. I wrapped my dry hair in the towel and put on my robe.

"You're dry, why the hell are you doing that?"

"Because I don't want to answer unnecessary,"Mione' where were you questions?"" I said in a deep and slow voice, doing my best Ron impression. "This way they just look at me and start assuming things."

"Do you mind helping me with your drying trick?" he asked. I seriously considered not doing it, taking in his drenched school shirt that showed a developing six-pack and black silk boxers that clung to him just right. I pulled every inch of water from Malfoy and let it hover in the air, before turning it to mist. "Can we meet up tomorrow night?" he asked.

I was genuinely surprised by his question, before an evil spark entered my mind, and a wicked grin crossed my face. "What was that? Did Draco Malfoy just ask to spend more time with me? Have we entered some sort of alternate universe?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. I just…you're really the only person I can turn to now. With everything that's happening here, and at the Manor, I feel trapped. You actually managed to make me laugh earlier. I haven't genuinely laughed since I was little."

His speech actually managed to make my heart pang. He was all alone, and like all women, I couldn't help but look at him and start trying to fix all his problems. Not to mention right now, I definitely know how trapped feels. "Alright, Malfoy. Tomorrow after dinner, in the Astronomy tower. Got it?" I asked. He nodded and let a small smile cross his features.

"See you tomorrow." He said as I left the bathroom. I took one last glance at him, before walking out and shutting the door behind me. Leaving an alone Malfoy along with his rapidly increasing body temperature.

'You are aware of what he's doing, right?' came Charles' voice in my head.

'I'm not stupid. Of course I do.' I mentally replied, a smug grin crossing my face.

How the mighty have fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The library was filled with students galore, everybody bustling about trying to get homework finished before classes tomorrow. I don't understand people who procrastinate. I simply sat in the window space, looking out over the grounds as the sun made its way down the horizon.

"I know what you are Hermione." Came a familiar voice behind me. I smirked and turned to the person behind me, the space was empty, only causing me to smile more.

"I could say the same to you, Fred." I said smugly.

"What? Who is this Fred you speak of? I'm George."

"Too defensive. You're obviously Fred now."

"Drat." He said. "Is anybody looking at us?" I shook my head, people tend to avoid the places I sit, it's almost like they knew I wasn't human. Fred slowly came back into view, almost as if a person was playing with the transparency setting in photoshop. "Room for two in that windowsill?" I scooted over and pat the spot next to me; it would be tight, but Fred is somebody I wouldn't mind being squished against. "How'd you know?" he asked, not defensive or anything.

"I have a very powerful telepath at my disposal, he told me." Fred nodded. "Do your parents know?" I questioned.

"Them and George; none of the others though. Mum is afraid everybody would treat me different if they knew."

"Is George jealous like no other?" I asked, laughing at the picture of an indignant George sulking that he didn't get any cool powers.

"You bet your sweet little arse he is. Always whining about it. I only hope he doesn't start hating me because of it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. You love each other too much for that to happen." I looked around the library, there were less people than before, most likely on their way to dinner. "I don't want to keep talking here in public, but why don't we meet out by the lake tomorrow at lunch? You'll miss out on the food, but at least we can talk in private." I offered.

"If you wanted to ask me on a date all you had to do was be direct, Hermione. No need to make up all these pretenses." Fred said with a laugh and wink, that way I knew he was just giving me a hard time. "But yeah, I'll meet you at the lake tomorrow. Just hope those Drumstrag gits don't bother us." My stomach let out a loud growl and a blush covered my face. "Miss Hermione!" Fred exclaimed, maneuvering himself out of the window seat and on to the floor, holding out his arm. "Would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to dinner?"

I laughed and my blush grew a bit deeper. "Sir Frederick, the honour is all mine." I snaked my arm through his and we quickly made our way out of the book maze and into the many stone corridors of Hogwarts.

"So, make much money off of your bets for the first task?" I asked, trying to make conversation and ignore the bizarre looks people were sending our way.

"After Harry swooped in like that and stole the show? Fred and George were some of the only people to bet on him. We're practically loaded now!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, really? Well then in that case I think you should buy dinner." I said with a laugh.

"Did Hermione Granger just make a joke?" He said in a fake astonished voice.

"Yes. Contrary to popular belief, there is no wand up my arse, I can have fun every once in a while."

"Are you kidding? After what I just found out about you, you have a reason to be so uptight. I feel like, 'Oh cool I can turn invisible.' Then I see you whip out yours and you just go, 'Suck on this I can do cooler.'"

"That's not even half of what I can do. Although I am curious, how did you find out?" I said, looking up at him with curious eyes.

He seemed taken aback by that and stumbled.

"Well I was on my way to use the bath too. But when I walked in I saw you and a certain git acting pretty chummy. I had to see what it was all about. To think that he gets to be on the list of higher evolution is baffling."

"True. But you didn't hear the things he had to say. He's terrified. I'm meeting up with him again tonight, then maybe I can find a place for the three of us to meet and train in private." We walked into the great hall and noticed our separate groups of friends immediately. "Well Sir Frederick this is where I take my leave. Thank you for a most enjoyable stroll." I said daintily, giving him a mock curtsey.

"Miss Granger I say we must do this again." Fred gave a dramatic and surprisingly graceful bow that almost had my sides splitting before I made my way to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hello, all." I said cheerily.

"Hermione, wherev' you been? I needed your help with my potions essay." Ginny said. The girl could hex and jinx with ease, but written assignments were her doom. "It's due on Tuesday." She continued.

"I can help you tomorrow after classes, don't worry." I replied, shooting her a sympathetic look. I chanced a glance to the Prince of Slytherin and found his shining silver eyes.

'Keep your eyes to yourself Granger.' He said to my mind, accompanied by a smug grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to my friends. They spoke of quidditch, naturally. But I sat and listened, as any true friend would. It didn't matter if I couldn't contribute, watching the excitement and passion on their faces was enough for me. I reached for my pumpkin juice, washing down the mashed spuds and steak I served.

"So Hermione, what's going on? Last night you stalk off, today you and Fred are walking in all chummy. You shagging or something?" Ginny said offhandedly, like it was the most casual topic in the world. I choked on my pumpkin juice.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Where on earth would you get such an idea?"

"Well last night you storm off all angry, today you're coming in with Fred and you're like the happiest bird on the planet. Figured you weren't getting any." She replied.

"Ginny! You're 13! What the hell do you know about shagging and snogging?" Ron exploded. "Who you been snogging?" he yelled. "Fred, George, get over here!" he called. The twins perked up at the note of drama and quickly came and sat on either side of me.

"What's going on?" they asked in unison.

"Some blokes been snogging Ginny!" Ron said.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

I don't know what she was thinking bringing that up, but I was not going to stay for the shouting match that ensued. Quietly, I maneuvered off the bench and began walking for the doors, heading straight for the Astronomy tower. 'Can't wait to see me eh, Granger?' I heard. All I could do was roll my eyes and walk faster. It was dark out now, perfect for what I had planned. The hallways were dark and deserted, as everybody was at dinner, even our foreign visitors. I took the time to reflect on a certain seeker who was currently seeking me. Viktor Krum. Famous, ripped, but not that bright. I don't know what to do with his affections. Draco, Fred, Viktor. What happened to the days when brewing polyjuice potion was all I had to worry about? I entered the dark astronomy tower and went to the balcony, looking up at the stars. I wonder what it's like to have a completely normal life. The door behind me opened and closed silently. His footsteps were quiet as he made his way toward me. "Are you ready to do something crazy?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I turned my face to him slightly, just enough to see the calm in his eyes. Draco nodded and my face turned into a wicked grin.

"Well when you make that face I'm less sure." He retorted with a snort.

"You're going to have to trust me Draco. Do you think you can do that?" I asked, wrapping the wind around me and using it to lift myself into the air and out into the night sky. I know what he saw now would baffle him. I've seen the look many times, people get so astonished when they see me now; my features become delicate and pointed, like a beautiful fairy soaring on wings of wind. I looked at him, waiting for his response. He gave a determined nod, and I extended my hand, using the air to lift him into the space next to me.

"Granger, you're…not hideous anymore." I rolled my eyes and moved my body slightly to the right, bringing us higher and over the astronomy tower where slivers of moonlight shone the brightest. We were bated in silver light, and everything looked like it was painted in black and white. "So what are we going to do up here?"

"Meditate. Clear your mind. Simply just exist and let everything else slip away and become a memory. Focus on yourself." I said, my voice slipping through my lips and onto the currents of air around us. I hope it reached others this night as well. Connecting with yourself is an important thing to remember to do.

"So we're going to sit here in silence? That's it?"

"It's only silent if you let it." I closed my eyes and started to breathe evenly, trying to forget all the stress of the year. There were no boys, no tournament, no classes. Only I existed in this moment, and I am important. I am powerful. I am intelligent. I opened my eyes a smidge and glanced at Draco sitting across from me, remembering his actions from the other night. I am wanted.

We sat like that for who knows how long, the moon was high in the sky when I opened my eyes again. "How are you feeling, Draco?" I asked softly.

He was quiet for sometime before he finally opened his mouth to speak. "Peaceful I think, and cold."

I began to move us back toward the balcony, almost sad to leave the skies. Air was freeing. "My fault probably. I can't feel the cold."

"So you're like a mermaid, and a sylph, and I'm guessing that's scratching the bottom of the barrel." Draco said. It wasn't a statement; he knew I was holding back.

"You're correct. I have 4 forms, although it is not necessary for me to embody the element to use it."

"So you control nature then?"

"Essentially yes, my singing can also hypnotize people and make them do as I please."

"Well aren't you the total package, Granger." Draco said with a chuckle. "It's a shame this form didn't involve you getting naked for me again." My head snapped toward his. Did he really just say that? I knew he wanked it after I left, but I never thought he'd be so direct. I thought about it, shagging up in the Astronomy tower; nobody would walk in on us, and it's been too long. My body started to warm with my growing passion.

"I would Draco, but I'm not a toy for you to play with. Not yet at least." I said. Walking to the door. "So should I leave you and your hand alone again? Or are you going to walk back with me?" Draco groaned and I could see him dragging his feet as he walked toward me.

"I could just make you do it, you know. It would be easy." He countered, leaning in toward me.

"Oh but Draco," I said with a seductive tone, reaching out and brushing the front of his trousers, "Where's the fun in that?"

Draco took in a sharp breath then quickly grabbed my wrists and forced me against the wall, hands above my head. He wedged a thigh between my legs, grinding our hips together. "Don't tease me, Granger. I take what I want, and now, I want you." He moved his lips to my neck, and placed a kiss on the point where my neck and shoulder met. I had to stifle a loud moan when he bit down hard at that point, my breathing growing heavy. "Don't make me wait too long, for both our sakes." With that said, he was gone, leaving my body cold and longing. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding in, bringing my hand to the right side of my neck. What the hell did he do to me?

 _Authors Note: Thanks to all who Followed and Favorited. This is my first ever fanfiction so if anybody has tips or advice I'd love to hear it._

 _Until next chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days had passed since my night with Draco, and I was trying to avoid him as best I could; which is incredibly hard when said person in question can find you anywhere in the world just by focusing on you. But there was one room I had heard of where I hoped I would be free from his prying mind, the Room of Requirement. Now all I had to do was find it. There were rumors of course, but the only lead I found so far was that it was somewhere on the seventh floor. This room could be our salvation, us mutants that is. Someplace only our kind could enter. Someplace where I could keep up with my combat training, and help teach the others as well. We would train to fight and use our powers in a safe place, without fear of rejection from our classmates. I let out a sigh of dejection, it seemed like a pipe dream. There was movement to my right and I turned to see a plain, unsuspecting doorway appear from nowhere. Cautiously, I turned toward the new doorway and made my way to open the door. I gasped at the interior. The room was more than I could ever ask for.

The far right wall was mostly consumed by a large fireplace, even though I'm sure it was going to be air conditioning that we needed, and it was surrounded by one long, comfy couch. But that was where the comfort ended. Punching posts and freerunning obstacles littered the surprisingly large room, on the left wall there was an extensive rack of weights, kettlebells, and weighted balls to toss around, many types of hoops hung from the ceiling for me to fly through I assume, the farthest wall was a bay of floor to ceiling windows that opened to a large balcony, and lastly was a large stereo system that I never thought I would see in the walls of Hogwarts. 'OI, MALFOY!' I thought loudly, hoping he was listening.

'You know I can hear thoughts, you don't have to shout.' Came his dry response.

'I wasn't sure how it worked, just decided to shout to be safe. Locate Fred Wealsey for me will you. I have something I need to show you both.'

'He's out by the lake with his mates. I'm not going down there.'

'Obviously I wasn't expecting you to, do you think I'm daft? Meet me at the top of the stairs on the seventh floor in 10 minutes.' I began walking toward the balcony and out into a rare day of sunshine. I jumped up onto the guardrail before springing out into the open air. Time for the superhero drop everybody. I loved the feel of falling; it's a terrifying reminder of how everybody is breakable. The ground was fast approaching, so I strengthened the updraft and braced my legs, landing in a crouch. I began to leisurely walk down the hill toward the lake, following the sounds of a rowdy group of boys tossing stuff in the water. Two gingers, and Lee Jordan stood skipping stones in the sunshine.

"Fred!" I called out. Said twin turned toward me and smiled as I walked toward the trio of older boys, suddenly very aware of my black, tight workout leggings, neon yellow running shoes, and white cropped racerback tank that practically showed off my cobalt sports bra. I took a deep breath. Play it off. They're going to say perverted things, just give it right back to them.

"Well if the blossoming Hermione hasn't graced us with her presence." George said, giving me a cheeky wink.

"I have, but not for long I'm afraid. I'm here to steal Fred away." I replied.

"What could you possibly have need of him for?" Lee chimed in as Fred sat and started pulling on his shoes.

"Use your imagination Lee, I'm sure something will come to you." I laughed as Fred stood and we made our way back up to the castle. As we entered said castle, Fred ghosted out of existence. "What? Don't want to be seen walking with me?" I asked, only slightly hurt by his actions.

"What? No, that's not it. How could you think that?" he said, but his voice sounded distant. In front of me a witch tripped over her own shoes, sending her papers flying everywhere. I rolled my eyes, ever the maker of mischief. I began to pick up the pace; he wouldn't have time to mess with the students on my watch. "Hey! Where are you off to?" he called out, appearing next to me at a light jog.

"You're going to have to keep up to find out." I replied, actually starting to run, using my long legs to widen my strides. I leapt up the stairs two at a time, ignoring the odd stares of a laughing fourth year being chased by Fred Weasley. I did the entire last flight of stairs backward, making faces at the tall ginger drawing in ragged breaths. "Behind you 'Mione." He breathed out. I turned my body front once more, before crashing in to a wall of flesh with platinum blonde hair. We tumbled down to the stone floor, rolling twice until we stopped, my body flush on top of his.

"Glad to see you've finally come to your senses Hermione, but you don't literally have to throw yourself at me." Draco breathed out as I picked my head up, looking him straight in the eye.

"In your dreams Draco. I don't need you yet." I countered, rolling my hips into his to contradict my statement, before jumping to my feet and looking over at a dying Fred. "Come on guys, I have something great to show you." They both stood and followed me down the left corridor, I passed three segments of wall before I paced in front of the fourth segment of wall three times. The same plain door appeared, I gestured for them to go inside. They moved closer but didn't walk in.

"Is this the part of the story where Granger takes advantage of us in a broom cupboard because she's mad more powerful than we are?" Fred whispered to Draco.

"I think so, mate." Draco replied.

"Seriously guys?" I said, my eyebrow twitching as I dropped my face into the palm of my hand. "Just get inside." I said, growing more irritated by the second.

"Alright. But be gentle with me 'Mione." Fred said, finally walking through the door. I stepped in behind Draco, shutting the door. "Oh good, there's a couch for you to take advantage of us on, at least we can be comfortable." Fred continued.

"I'm getting very tired of that joke." I said, pushing past him and moving to the couch.

"So you found the room of requirement, and turned it into our own little mutant hideaway. Not bad Hermione. Not bad at all." Draco said, taking a seat beside me.

"Here we can practice using our powers without fear of anybody finding out. We just have to be careful to make sure we're not followed. The room is specified to only let mutants in, but better safe than sorry." I turned to the boys, "So let's see what you've got."

I spent the next several hours teaching the boys jabs, cross jabs, and roundhouse kicks to practice with, but I'm no substitute for Logan's training. Maybe over holiday I'll take them to the States.

"My body hurts. This is different than quidditch or sex, I don't know how to deal with it." Fred complained as we sat on the sofa once more, finally done with our workout.

"I'm with you. Meanwhile Hermione hasn't even broken a sweat." Draco said, participating in the complaining.

"Boys are such babies." I said under my breath, getting up and making my way to a door on the right wall I never noticed until now. I opened the new addition to our room and noticed it was a restroom, complete with a large bay of showers. So I guess it's more like a locker room than anything. "Well, while you two are complaining, I'm gonna take the first shower. Is that alright with you?" I called out.

"We have showers? I want first go, I sweat more than you did!" Fred exclaimed. The boys bolted up and I walked to the farthest showerhead, turning on the tap to start running warm water.

"Good thing we've both seen you naked." Draco commented, beginning to strip down. I rolled my eyes moving my hand upward, creating a wall of ice in between the boys and myself. I stripped down, throwing my clothes to the farthest side of my makeshift stall. For ventilation purposes, I lowered the top of my wall, making it seem more stall like.

"Aww come on, what's that for?" Fred exclaimed.

"I know for a fact that one of you is trying to sleep with me, I'm not adding unnecessary fuel to that fire." I said with a snort, letting the water run down my achey body. It felt good to be active again.

"I want to make one thing perfectly clear, we are both trying to sleep with you." Fred replied.

"Hence the wall!" I yelled with a laugh. I started humming to myself, blocking out the protest to the wall. I had just dipped my hair beneath the water stream when an image of Draco pushing me against the wall, taking me forcefully popped into my head. I gasped involuntarily.

"You alright, Hermione?" I heard Fred call.

"Yeah! I almost slipped, I'm fine." I said trying to keep my voice calm as the vision continued. He had pushed me higher up on the wall, gravity helping to drive him deeper into me. I could feel everything. His lips attached themselves to one of my nipples, biting harshly in a way that caused the most pleasurable sensations rippling through my body. I stumbled back, leaning against the cool wall for support.

"Right, well I'm gonna take off, gotta get back to George soon."

"See you in the common room!" I called back.

Mind Draco picked up his pace, thrusting into me hard and fast. He reached up and pulled my hair back roughly and I let out a sharp moan. My body clenched with anticipation and before I knew it I was bucking my hips into nothing, the vision gone.

"Catch you later Hermione!" Draco called out as I heard the door open.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" I yelled before the door shut, slumping all the way down to the floor. I took in several deep breaths, regaining my composure before standing again. I looked at the wall I built as green vines slowly snaked up my arm. I pulled back and let out a punch, shattering the wall into hundreds of tiny pieces.

'It's on Draco Malfoy. You won't be getting away with this easily.' I thought, a smirk crossing my features as I thought of a certain famous seeker who wanted my attention. He'd do quite nicely for my plan. I discarded the water from my body and banished the dampness from my clothes, redressing and deciding to head for the library. I usually find him in there looking for me.

I wandered through the stacks before I saw the large group of giggling girls, meaning Krum was somewhere close by. I grabbed the first book I could find and walked toward a chair by the window, quickly sitting and opening the book to a random page. "May I sit?" came the thickly accented voice I was searching for. I looked into large warm, brown eyes and smiled slightly. "Of course." I replied.

Let the games begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After that day Viktor and I were practically inseparable. His English wasn't so good, so we mostly sat in the library and he would watch me study. "Would you come to the Ball with me?" He said one afternoon.

I was quite taken aback, but pleased. He was handsome and kind. I smiled shyly, "I'd love to." He nodded brusquely and stood. "I am going on run now, good studying Hermy-one." I just smiled and nodded. We're still working on the name.

"Well don't you two look chummy? Wonder how Ikle Ronniekins is going to take this." Came Fred's voice, I felt him caress my right arm, as if he was moving behind me to my left hand side.

"I don't see why Ron would care, really. Too busy being mad at Harry." I jumped as his hand made his way down my face, stopping to caress my cheek.

"You're joking, right? He fancies you; he just doesn't know it yet. But, enough about him, did I just overhear Krum asking you to the dance?" he traced my bottom lip and I found myself leaning toward his invisible hand.

"You did." I said quietly.

"Just minutes too late." I heard him mutter to himself.

"Fred?"

"About what I said in the showers, I am trying to sleep with you, but I don't want you to think that I only want your body. You're amazing, Hermione. I know you'll probably say 'why did you wait all this time?' or something girly like that, but blimey 'Mione sometimes it's like I don't even know how to talk to you." I listened to him ramble on, touching my hand to his. I followed the curve of his arm, tracing over his shoulder until I found the curve of his face. My heart was beating rapidly, was I really going to do this? I brought my left hand up, cupping his face and slowly moving toward him. Yes, yes I was going to do this. I am Hermione Granger; brightest witch of her generation, and a powerful mutant. I can do anything. Our lips slowly connected. It was a tender kiss, mainly because I had no idea where his mouth really was, but it sent warmth flooding through my body. This was so different than John's kisses, and vastly different than Draco's rough and dominating demeanor. In the distance I heard people shrieking in surprise and pulled away quickly, looking in that direction. A small tornado was whipping its way through the herbology section, I turned to Fred, my cheeks burning almost as red as his hair. I subtly waved in its direction, calming the agitated air.

Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me from the library, heading toward the seventh floor. I tucked my head down, trying to hide my face from the others. Don't need any gossip about this getting back to Viktor. I thought we were going to the Room of Requirement, but we stopped on the sixth floor. I was pulled into an empty classroom. "Well isn't this charming?" I asked sarcastically.

"Whatever, witch." Fred replied gruffly, crouching down slightly and lifting me onto one of the desks. He wedged his way between my thighs, grasping my face tightly before smashing our lips together heatedly. My arms flew up around his neck pulling him closer. I felt his tongue trace the seam of my lips and opened it to him gladly. He tentatively entered my mouth, stroking my tongue with his. I pulled back with a gasp, unused to his slow and gentle movements. I was just about to reciprocate his kiss when my shower escapades with Draco popped into my head.

I faltered opting to roll my hips against his growing need, hoping he wouldn't notice. He groaned by my ear, beginning to steadily move our hips together. Fred began to suck on my neck, making his way down toward my collar. I reached out, pushing his robes from his shoulders and starting to unbutton his shirt. I fumbled once or twice; buttons were a new concept to me. John and I just burned or shredded the other's clothes off. We spent a lot of money on new clothes this summer.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a probing hand moving under my skirt and pushing my lace boy short undies to the side. One swift movement later had him two fingers deep in my throbbing heat. I moaned loudly, body feeling hot. I pulled him closer, dragging my nails down his bare back, before snaking one hand past the waistband of his trousers and boxers, taking his long length in my hand. Fred let out a hiss of pleasure, bucking his hips into my hand. In response he quickly began curling his fingers inside me. I couldn't hold back the yelp that escaped my lips as my body temperature grew warmer still. Fred pushed me down onto the table and I brought my hand from his cock to rest above me. I watched as Fred moved lower, nipping my inner thigh with his canine. I cried out.

'Enjoying yourself, Granger?' came Draco's snide voice.

'Sod off!' I mentally yelled.

'This is so boring. I know what you like.' The image of him bending me over the desk one hand pulling my hair the other smacking my ass was forced into my head. I let out a moan and felt myself get wetter, before flushing with shame. I was with Fred right now, how could I think that? But it didn't matter anymore. I got too hot; I knew what was coming, how could I forget?

"Fred, stop!" I called out urgently. He pulled back, looking quite confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No. No." I tried to breathe, tried to calm myself down. Draco began adding sound to the image in my head. Our moans loudly sounded in my ears only and I felt like his cock just slammed into my waiting pussy. I cried out sharply as my body erupted in flames.

"Shit!" Fred exclaimed, jumping away from me.

I quickly scrambled off the desk, moving away from all flammable objects and my clothing fell to the floor in ashes. "Fred, love. I don't think this is going to work between us." I said with a chuckle.

"…Does this happen every time?" he asked, voice slightly shaky.

"Yep. My powers are greatly tied to my emotions. I don't know how I forgot to bring this up. That's not like me at all." I said.

"Blimey." Fred said. "You're going to be a virgin forever." I looked at him and we both busted out laughing.

'That was unexpected.' Draco said.

'Ass.' I said. 'Thanks to you I have no clothes. How am I supposed to leave.'

'Are you going to burst into flames when we fuck?'

'Sometimes telepaths can help channel destructive powers by putting up a temporary mind block, but that's not what we're talking about here!'

"Fred, can I borrow your school robes? I uh, turned my clothes to ash." I asked sheepishly.

"Yep! Let's get you to the dorms fast as we can!" he responded with enthusiasm. I slipped on his robe and reached into the air, grasping a segment of wind and wrapping it around my waist, using it as a makeshift belt.

"This doesn't look like we just tried to shag, does it?"

"Oh it super does. But it'll have to do." We began walking to Gryffindor Tower, avoiding as many people as we could. Easier said than done at a boarding school.

"So, there aren't any hard feelings, right?" I said, addressing what had just happened.

"Nope. You're hot 'Mione, but I don't think you're worth third degree burns." He said with a chuckle.

"Good. Good."

"How do you have sex then?" he questioned in return.

"Well, I've only been with one person, but he controlled fire. I didn't have to worry about burning him because he couldn't be burned. And that wasn't even full flames, it was just a small eruption."

"Full flames?"

I nodded, "People tell me I'm terrifying when I'm fully engulfed in flame."

"I will be the judge of that, later of course."

"Alright, but don't blame me when you piss your pants." I laughed. We had finally made it back to the tower, now all I had to do was make it past the common room. We walked in almost undetected, nobody took too much stock in us as we passed by, nobody except Ron that is.

"What the hell is going on here?" he yelled. Several people looked in our direction; he was blocking my way back up to the dorms. "Ginny was right! You are shagging!" That got everybody's attention.

"That's preposterous!" I replied.

'Draco, you there?'

'I am always tuned into the best reality show on TV.'

'Can you make everybody think I have second degree burns when I take off these robes?'

'Sort of like a mass glamour charm but it's only happening in their heads?'

'Yes.'

'Done.'

"If you must know some batty witch kicked me to the ground and threw acid on me. I was lucky Fred was wandering the halls and found me."

"That is the most ridiculous lie I've ever heard." Ron barked.

"What kind of person would lie about something like that?" Fred exclaimed.

"The batty kind obviously. Just own up to it. You and Fred were shagging."

I brought tears into my eyes easily. "How dare you Ronald Weasley!" I shouted. I grabbed the robe and threw it off, bearing it all in the common room. There were gasps from everybody. "How dare you call me a liar! Is that the sort of person you think I am?"

"Blimey Hermione…I'm so sorry." Ron stammered.

"You better be." I said, pushing past him and up the stairs.

'Very dramatic, Hermione. Nicely done. And despite me covering you with gruesome acid burns most of those men are going to save that for the spank bank. You owe me.'

I made my way into my dorm room, throwing on a pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. 'I think I know how to do that.' I pictured dragging Draco's pants down with my teeth, his hard cock bouncing out, slapping my face a couple times. I stopped there, grabbing Hogwarts: A History and snuggling into my bed.

'That's all I get?' he exclaimed.

'Yep! Goodnight.' The book before me consumed my thoughts; he would get no more lusty thoughts from me tonight. The door slowly opened and a flash of red peeped through. "Hermione?" came Ginny's voice. I raised my brown eyes to look in her blue ones.

"Is everything all right?" I questioned.

She nodded in response and came to perch on the edge of my bed. "I just wanted to apologize, that whole debacle with Ron wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made that comment at dinner the other day."

"Ron would have made a big fuss anyway. Not that I know why."

"Why did that girl pour acid on you?"

"I don't know, I didn't even see who did it. She just said, 'you can't have them both you fame whore.' After that it was just pain. I was lucky it was Fred that heard me scream, it could've been much more embarrassing than it was." I said, looking down and the bed. "Can you keep a secret?" I questioned. Ginny nodded dutifully. "Viktor Krum asked me to the Yule Ball, think you can come dress shopping with me next weekend?" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"Oh I'd love to!"

"Good. You're the only girl friend I have." I said with a giggle.

"Sleep, now. After the day you've had, you need rest." Ginny pat me on the leg and grabbed the book from my hands. I rolled my eyes and wormed my way under the covers.

"Yes, mum." I retorted. I didn't think I was that tired, but the second my head hit the pillow I felt my limbs begin to twitch.

'Hermione?' came his seemingly ever-present voice.

'What, Draco?' I replied, even half asleep in my thoughts.

'Goodnight.' I felt a gentle hand push a few tendrils of hair behind my ear.

'Goodnight, Draco.' I breathed out deeply; slipping into a field of wildflowers, crisp white clothing, and flashes of platinum blonde hair. We laughed, chased each other through the fields, and ate on a table he impressively transfigured from a twig. The dream was light, happy, and I could feel the smile on my face even though I was asleep. Draco confused me, and frustrated me more than divination. But this dream, it felt right. A haze of red began covering, like a coloured film being placed over the sun. Smoke began to rise and Draco was gone is a whirlwind of fire. The fields turned to ash and I ran. I ran as fast as I could up the neighboring hill, stopping abruptly when I saw him standing there, palms ablaze, torching everything in sight.

"John." I breathed out. Everything went black.

I was jolted awake by a deep tremor that shook the foundations of the castle. My shirt clung to my sweat drenched body and I struggled to catch my breath.

That wasn't a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry I took so long to update this chapter, I was on a very magical journey to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and I momentarily died of joy. But I'm back, and I hope you all enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

The castle continued to rock, earthquakes never happen here, this was me. I struggled to catch my breath but the dream kept replaying in my head over and over. "What's happening?" "What do we do?" girls said all around me. "We should head to the common room!" one exclaimed. I was too frantic to know which of my roommates was talking. I moved as if on autopilot, making my way down the stairs. I quickly made my way to the door, slipping out hopefully undetected. I began sprinting toward the seventh floor, stumbling up stairs every time the floor would lurch beneath me. I could feel bruises starting to form, but I pushed on, forcing myself to breathe. The hallways were dark and the shadows wouldn't stop moving. Portraits fell from their spots on the wall and their inhabitants were fleeing someplace more stable. I made it to the seventh floor and saw that the door was already there; bursting through I stumbled to the ground, taking a deep, deep breath.

"Hermione! Hermione what are you doing?" came Draco's voice. I felt him pull me up off the floor as he struggled to move me to the couch. "You need to calm down." I wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed him close to me. "Hermione, what happened?"

"Bad dream." I mumbled into his shirt. He smelled like cedar wood and rain and his plush black robe made it feel like hugging a teddy bear. "Everything is about to go wrong. Bad things are coming." I whispered.

"You can handle anything. You're Granger." He said with a chuckle.

I giggled, finally paying attention to his strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and under my knees, forming a protective cage. I looked up at him, our eyes meeting. Silver bore into brown, and the tremors turned into shakes, before disappearing altogether. "See? One look at me and I can calm all your thoughts. Is that some other sort of superpower I have and wasn't aware of?" I laughed and bonked my forehead against his. "Whoa. That's new." I made noise of confused interest, waiting for him to elaborate. "I saw it, your dream that is. When your skin touched mine it just appeared." I groaned and buried my head in the crook of his neck, my cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. "Some dream there, Granger. Personally, I wish we could just live in that beginning part." I rolled my eyes.

"Shove off Malfoy."

"I'm serious. You're intelligent, powerful," he brought his hand to my chin and brought my head up, looking deep in my eyes, "Beautiful. You know how to get exactly what you want. I think you'd make a marvelous Slytherin. The only witch with a tongue quick and sharp enough to cut me down, verbally and mentally I might add. Your tease earlier was quite unexpected."

"Much as this confession is unexpected. However, not unwanted." I added quickly. Our eyes met once more and I found myself leaning toward him slowly. His lips met mine and the spark was instantaneous. Lightning moved through my veins and my hands found themselves tangled in his hair. I moved to straddle his waist, running my hands down his chest. I heard Draco groan and his hands roughly gripped my hips, forcefully grinding our most sensitive parts together. I broke off the kiss, a moan escaping my throat.

"We need to stop Hermione, there's something I have to tell you. Also, your hair is on fire."

"God Damn It!" I yelled, swiping my hair through the flames to disperse of them. "Well, what do you have to tell me then?" I asked, moving from straddling his hips to curling into his side.

"I've been doing some snooping, trying to figure out who to bet on and such, and I know what's going to happen during the second task."

"Such a misuse of power." I added before letting him continue.

"Look they're going to take the people most precious to the champions and keep them in the Black Lake for an hour. Since you're the only person here Krum is close to…" he trailed off.

"They're going to put me in the lake, in front of all three schools." I whispered. Draco silently nodded, tightening his hold on me. "Any idea how they're going to do it?"

"Stasis charm."

"We need to test this, now. Can we get a pool or something?"

A lap pool appeared before the window, at least six feet deep. Usually lap pools aren't as deep, but I think the room knew what we needed it for. "Are you sure, Hermione?" Draco asked. I gave a determined nod, standing to face him. Deep breaths, I heard a muttered Petrificus Totalus before I couldn't move a muscle. Draco began levitating my body toward the pool. I mentally jumped when my toes broke the waters surface. The water crawled up every inch of my body, wrapping me in a comforting embrace. As my head was submerged I felt the change happening, now I was a mermaid who couldn't move. Draco released the body binding charm and I swam up to the surface with one quick flick, shaking my head. I wrapped tendrils of water around my arms and used them to lift me from the water and place me on the pools edge, stepping back on my own two feet. "This is bad, very bad. This means my dream wasn't just a nightmare; it was an omen."

"Thought you didn't believe in divination."

"Usually no, but when I have the bad dream and you're telling me these things about the tournament how can I refute the evidence?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to call John."

"The man on fire from your dream? No way. He's what sparked these earthquakes."

"He's all consuming, he's accepting, doting and caring when it matters most. But he's also dark and corrupted by his power. He's the first boy I ever loved."

"Should I feel threatened by these things you're saying?" Draco questioned, half sarcastic half serious.

I was silent, conjuring a large fireball to my hand and watching the flames dance. "Perhaps." Was the only word I said, turning to Draco.

"From what I can gather in your mind, he became some sort of death eater but for mutants, and I think he has the power to turn you dark. His cause does not need somebody as strong as you. You're not calling him. How would he even be able to help?" Draco pulled me back to the couch, sitting us sideways so that we faced each other.

I shook my head. "It's not his help I need, but I need him to set up a meeting with the person who can."

"Now that I've informed you of your upcoming doom, we have a more pressing issue at hand."

"What on earth could be more pressing than this?" I asked.

"Well, I've confessed feelings toward you, and you said they weren't unwanted. Now we move to step two, when I ask you out." I was stunned into silence and could feel my eyes bursting from my sockets. "Hermione Granger, will you go on a date with me?" Draco asked, grabbing my right hand and raising it to his lips. My heart beat fast and I could feel the biggest, goofiest smile on my face.

"I would love to, Draco."

"Seal it with a shag?" he asked with a wink.

I laughed and pulled my hand away, "You can't handle me yet, love. But I think after a couple days on winter holiday you might be able to."

"You're not staying for the Yule Ball?" he questioned.

"The ball is one whole week into holiday, we have a couple days to go on a small adventure and be back in plenty of time. I have quite an amazing date, I'm not missing it for the world."

"Pfftt. I never said I'd go to the ball with you." Draco retorted.

"You were being sweet, don't ruin it by being an ass. Somebody asked me and I agreed. I'm looking forward to it."

"Did Weasley finally confess?"

"Why do people keep telling me about Ron? We're friends, that's it, he doesn't fancy me." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay Hermione, whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes and stood, making my way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco called out.

"Back to bed." I responded.

"Oh no you don't we're staying here, I'm not risking being rudely awakened again."

"Well I'm not risking people finding out about us spending the night together. I'm going back to the tower." I quickly ran for the door before he could play some sort of Jedi mind trick on me. It was a long night, and I could only imagine how much longer tomorrow would be.

Instead of heading to Gryffindor tower, I began walking to the Astronomy tower, grabbing hold of my cell phone that I had slipped into the pocket of my sleeping shorts. I hadn't expected Draco to be in the training room, but I'm glad he was; he certainly calmed me before I had to make this call. John would answer the phone; no matter what time it was he'd answer. I climbed up the many flights of stairs and once more found myself standing on this large balcony under the stars. I took to the sky and began flying for the gates. Once outside the grounds and high enough my phone should work despite the magical interference. I used the air to carry my troubled thoughts away; I would be calm and straightforward.

My phone pinged and I glanced down at it, weeks upon weeks of messages from John flooded my inbox. Apologies stacked on top of declarations of love, which were stacked upon 'I miss you' texts. I took a deep breath and dialed his number, only barely hesitating when I hit the send button.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-. "Hermione? Is it really you?" came his deep voice, thick with sleep. I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something stupid.

"I need a favor John. I need to meet with Magneto. Can you meet me at the London Eye by Saturday morning?"

"I'll bring it up to him, I'll push for it. Are you aright?" he was so concerned. I could picture his scrunched up face, I could remember tracing each line when I was struck down in the danger room sessions we had together.

"No. I can be in a real big mess very soon; it's why I'm asking for help. Please get back to me by tomorrow night. My mobile phone doesn't work at school, but I'll be able to see your message. Goodbye John." I stated, quickly hanging up.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Soon worlds would collide, and I don't think I'm ready. I'm not ready at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Friday evening found Fred, Draco, and myself standing on the balcony of our training center. "Tell me this plan one more time?" said Fred.

"We're meeting with Magneto and two others and I am asking for help. Do you have everything you need for the weekend?" I asked them both. They nodded dutifully. "Good. We're off then." I lifted us all into the air and began the long trek toward London. Hopefully we'll make it by morning and I can rest. "Remember, no magic. The ministry still has a trace on our wands."

"We know, Hermione. You've only said it a hundred times." Fred yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes, excuse me for being precautious. The countryside went by quickly, the rolling hills blurred into an endless emerald sea with black polka dots and stripes of lakes and rivers. Two four-hour flights, I could do this. I fly with wings of the strongest winds, I go to a school for Witches and Wizards; anything is possible. I closed my eyes and willed us forward faster, moving myself in between Fred and Draco. I began raising my body temperature enough so I radiated heat, they must be cold without a warming charm.

'Don't set yourself on fire.' Came Draco's smug response.

'Hmm maybe I should just go fly by Fred, your ego should keep you warm enough.' Draco reached out and grabbed my hand, twining our fingers together.

'Oh no you don't.' He said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I felt blood rising to my cheeks and I squeezed back and spurred us faster, determined to get to London as soon as possible.

Hours passed. I opted out of taking a break halfway through the journey, too much protest from Draco and Fred. I wasn't feeling drained energy wise, but I was feeling sleepy. I'm not one who pulls all nighters, but the sun was peeking up over the horizon and I could vaguely see Big Ben in the distance. Only a little bit longer. Fred and Draco had fallen asleep around the time we left Scotland behind, although I don't mind, I do wish I had some sort of company. I checked my watch, six hours since we left Hogwarts, much better time than I could've expected. I looked up and let out a sigh of relief, I could see the London Eye. The sight of it was enough to bring tears to my eyes. It was still breaking dawn, not many people were awake and I was able to set us down in the Jubilee Gardens without notice. The boys stirred on contact with the ground.

"We're here?" came Fred's groggy question. All I could do was nod as the world began to spin. I felt a little dizzy.

"Hermione? Hermione look at me." I heard Draco say from some direction. I tried to face him, but I didn't know which way to turn. I had a vague sensation of falling, before looking up into two silver shining orbs. I lifted my hand to touch his face.

"Draco." I breathed out, before closing my eyes, letting the darkness take over.

"Hermione? Hermione! What did you do to her you platinum excuse of a man?" I heard.

"'Mione I'm gonna need you to wake up now." Somebody was shaking me gently and I opened my eyes to a sky full of stars.

"What? Night?" I questioned.

"You passed out as soon as we got here. We couldn't get you awake no matter what we tried. But now you've got company." I looked at Fred; he was the one who woke me. I stood up quickly, feeling restored and rested.

"Hermione!" came a voice I knew all too well. "Let me go! Let me see her you fucking telepath."

"I told you not to move. You don't go anywhere near her unless I say so." Draco said, standing in front of me protectively. I placed my hand in his and moved to stand beside him.

"Pyro calm yourself, this is embarrassing." Came a patient English drawl.

I turned myself to the man in the red helmet and cape and forced myself to stifle a laugh; even by wizaring standards it seemed ridiculous. "Thank you for meeting me here, Magneto. I know you're not usually around Europe."

"Pyro was very adamant. I also felt the need to meet the Almighty Deity for myself." He said, tipping his head in a mock bow. I nodded back to him in response.

"You can let him go, I can keep him under control." I said, whispered into Draco's ear. I could see the fire burning in John's eyes as he was finally able to move again.

"Now my dear, what is it I can help you with?"

"It's not so much you, exactly." I turned my gaze to the short blonde woman I knew was the imposter. "It's your help I need, Mystique." Her eyes flashed gold, letting a smile pass over her lips.

"Then why bring me all the way here?" Magneto questioned. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Because I know she would never be away from your side unless you asked her to do a job."

"You're smarter than Pyro let on." He replied, "What would you need her to do?"

"Sometime after Christmas there is to be a great task taking place at my school. They wish to submerge me in the lake for an hour. No harm would be inflicted, but being submerged before countless wizards would be as good as signing my own death warrant. I need Mystique to impersonate me when this happens."

"And why is being submerged in water so dangerous to you, but harmless for her?"

"She would be under the effects of a stasis charm, perfectly preserving her, it would be as if she was dreaming. When I go underwater my genes take over and transform me, as they do with my other elements as well."

"And thus revealing you to be a mutant. Why not join my cause? This is what we fight against."

I shook my head. "Thank you sir, but no. These humans don't concern me, they may not like us, but they're harmless. Lions do not lose sleep over the opinions of sheep. Wizards though, they hate us, and while ages away in technological advances, they have the power to fight against us. If it was discovered I was a mutant, they would expel me from school and the wizarding world. I would never be safe again."

"And your proposal for getting Mystique in and out?"

"We three will be visiting with Charles for a week during Christmas holidays, when we return she may take the form of Fred Weasley, and he will use his power to become invisible. I will then lead her to a room where she will be absolutely safe. During her stay she can change into whoever she wishes and roam about the castle if she desires. She can even attend the Ball with us to pass the time. But when the moment arises I need her to become me and take my place in the lake. Then when her mission with me is done, I will personally fly her back to London myself."

Magneto was silent as he thought over what I said, and it was perfectly understandable, he was risking a lot. I took the time to look around, noticing that people seemed to be subconsciously avoiding this area of the park. The lights were dim enough to make the setting calm and an owl could be heard hooting in the distance. 'Is this your doing, Draco?'

'Like it could be anybody else, only I'm awesome enough to control the minds of these mere mortals.'

I rolled my eyes and squeezed his hand, turning my attention to John. If looks could kill.

"If Mystique wants to help in this matter, I have no objections." He concluded.

My face turned to one of shock and I turned to face our momentarily blonde friend. "Please, Mystique. I'll beg if you want me to."

"That won't be necessary, but I do have one condition." I nodded and let her continue speaking, "You have to listen to what Pyro has to say." My blood turned to ice when she said that. I gulped, my eyes shifting to where he stood. He looked victorious and I steeled my resolve.

"Very well." I pulled my hand from Draco's and felt the slight coolness from loss of contact, going to stand in from of John. Before I knew it I was in his arms. He clung to me like a lost man clings to his last strands of sanity.

"Forgive me, my Deity." He whispered into my ear. "I shouldn't have left you Hermione. I should've stayed by your side. I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

I shook my head no as he spoke. He smelled of smoke and lighter fluid and his voice wrapped around me the calm of a cracking fire on a summer's night. "You left me. I begged you to stay. I was ready to leave Hogwarts, my family, and my home to stay with you at Xavier's. I was ready to give up everything for you, and you still left. You don't love me John, you love Power, and you always will." I pulled away from him and looked in the blue eyes I used to gaze into endlessly. He ran his hand down my arm and sparks began to dance across my fingertips.

"Look at that. Don't deny there are still feelings between us when it's plain as day. You still love me. Join us Hermione. We could rule the world together."

I shook my head. "I don't want to rule the world. You will never put me first John, that's what I can see plain as day."

"Don't leave me again." He begged.

"Again?" I yelled. Ripping away from him entirely. I could feel them now, the flames began covering my body and I did nothing to stop them. "Don't you dare say that word! I didn't leave you. Not once, not ever. You. Left. Me." Fire was all consuming. It burned my clothes from my flesh, replacing them with red and flesh colored scales. My eyes were the darkest black with bright gold irises, my hands turned into the sharpest claws, and I felt my head grow heavier as my horns grew up and out of my skull. "You took my heart and crushed it into dust, now I'm going to turn you to ash." I grabbed him by the front of his tan jacket, raising him high into the air. I pulled back my hand and slammed it into his stomach, blasting him away with a fireball. He retaliated with firepower of his own. I laughed at his glancing blows, especially since he knew fire could not hurt me, no element could. I jumped toward him in a flaming dash. I would destroy him; fire burns all.

"Hermione! Hermione, love, look at me! Arrgh!" Somebody called out as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tuned to see Draco standing there and my eyes widened.

"Draco!" I screamed. I took a deep breath and willed the flames away, not caring that I was now naked in the middle of the Jubilee Gardens. "Draco… Why?" My brain was working on overdrive. He was clutching his hand to his chest, letting out a low groan. "What were you thinking?" I whispered, gingerly taking his hand into my own.

"You had to stop. Can't have you start killing people on the weekends, next thing you know you're going to like it and you'll start torching everybody. Messy business."

"You're rambling." I said, running my free hand through his hair and pulling his forehead to rest against mine.

"You're naked." He said, gesturing to my breasts.

"That's hardly what's important right now."

"I don't want him looking at you." He said, inclining his head toward John.

"Sorry to break it to you, but he's already seen everything. If you don't like it, blind him." I moved my hand in a circle around his and encased it in cold water, hopefully that will numb the pain.

"Oh Merlin that's good." Draco sighed.

I felt a jacket being draped around my shoulders and I looked up into Fred's smiling face. I slipped my arms through the sleeves and turned back to Draco. "Better?" I asked with a smile.

"You, uh, sort of set a tree on fire. With Draco no longer pushing people's thoughts from us I'm sure the fire brigade will be here shortly, we should leave." Fred said quietly, "Also you were correct, you were terrifying." He chuckled.

I brought my gaze to the flaming leaves and waved at them, sending a gentle breeze to extinguish the fire. Charred and black branches stared back at me and I could feel the pain of the trees. I felt the vines begin spreading from my heart center down my body. I placed my hands to the ground and the vines move from my body and into the ground, connecting myself to the tree. My gaze moved to the blackened limbs and watched as they began sprouting leaves again, growing into healthy branches once more.

"Deity, my dear, you did not disappoint. We will be in touch with you more toward the holidays. Come Pyro, we're leaving." The trio calmly walked from the park.

"Let's get going guys, I have a long flight ahead of me."

We stood and left the Gardens quickly, making our way to a deserted alley for takeoff. How on earth are we going to explain an entire weekend disappearance? Surely they would've noticed. I sighed as we climbed higher and higher into the night sky. At least one good thing came of this; John was no longer anywhere near my heart that was certain. I stared at the blonde ferret to my right, memorizing his face before looking at his injured hand. I caused that because I couldn't control my anger. Draco took my hand once more and all thought left my mind. Whether he was listening to my thoughts, or just wanted to, I would never know; but he was comforting and I welcomed his touch. Now that was a sentence I never thought I would string together. Merlin, what's happening to me?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We made it back around mid morning, just before the start of lunch. I was much less exhausted this time, perhaps because my body knew what to expect this time. One by one we left the room, although I managed to catch back up with Fred. No use in walking alone.

"So what are you going to tell them?" he questioned.

"Family death," I replied, "What about you?"

"Same thing as always. 'None of your business you git!' Of course George gets to know the truth though."

"Of course." I said with a laugh. We made our way to the Great Hall and I immediately schooled my expression into one of sorrow and despair. Locating my three best friends, I slowly made my way over to them, and sat down almost silently.

"Hermione! Where have you been? You can't have been in the library this whole time because we checked!" Ron exclaimed.

I took a while to answer, like I was struggling with my words. "It was my Aunt Blanche. She…she died last week. My parents took me out to go to the funeral yesterday."

"Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry." Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close and I lay my head on his shoulder; Ginny grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We weren't terribly close, but loss of life is always sad."

"Do you want to head down to Hogsmead? Do some retail therapy?" Ginny suggested.

I nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Let's just eat and then we can take off." It was then I realized I was starving; did I eat anything this whole weekend?

'No,' came Draco's response, 'It was a pretty hectic weekend.'

I began tastefully shoveling food into my mouth as quickly as possible. "Merlin Hermione, isn't that what I do?" Ron chuckled.

I felt my cheeks grow warm and I ducked my head. "I didn't have much to eat this weekend. Apparently I'm famished." Ginny and I finished eating quickly and started the trek down the hill with some other groups of people. A ball, an actual ball, I was giddy at the thought. "You should try on some dresses too, Ginny. I know you can't go, but it will still be fun."

"I'm so jealous! It's not fair." She whined as we entered the small village.

"Someday we can throw our own lavish parties and dress up for those." I consoled, taking her arm and pulling her towards Gladrags Wizardwear. "I hope they have good dress robes left." I said, thinking out loud. We entered with great optimism and high hopes.

Dismal was the only word I could use to explain the inside of the shop. Everything was a dark wood and most of the racks I saw were empty. I mentally screamed in frustration. Why could I not catch a break?

"Shopping for the ball, dearies?" I turned to see an older woman standing by the till, a measuring tape around her neck and hair tossed up into some semblance of a bun. We nodded, still eyeing the racks that looked as if an angry mob had torn through them. "Don't look so discouraged, I can work wonders with fabric. Feel free to try a couple gowns on and I'll see what I can do with them." Her smile was kind and I tried to find hope in it. The next hour was spent trying on different dresses in canary yellow, putrid green, and lavender. I wasn't going to get caught in a red dress. How stereotypical would that be? "Let me get your measurements before I grab one less gown for you." I stood in the dressing room as her tape moved about my body collecting lengths and widths before she left. I leaned against the doorframe in my knickers and looked at Ginny lounging in a peach colored ball gown that made it quite impossible to sit without lying down.

"When did you get so fit?" Ginny questioned.

"Over the summer, my cousin likes to keep in shape." I stated mentally laughing as I pictured Charles Xavier rolling around a track. In the distance I heard the bell ding, signaling new customers. I turned my head and saw Neville, Seamus, and Dean stop dead in their tracks next to the front desk. Nobody moved. I just thanked Merlin I decided to wear my good underwear. They were simple, a thong and strapless bra made of black lace that turned me from girlish bookworm to confident badass.

"Hermione, dear. Could you come here a moment." Madame Gladrag called out from the back. I moved toward the trio of boys and smirked devilishly seeing the strained look on their faces. I reached out and traced Seamus' jawline. "Eat your heart out, Finnegan." I said as I made my way to the door behind the counter.

"Fucking hell. I've died, haven't I? This is heaven." He said as quietly as he could in his thick Irish lilt. My eyes twinkled with mischief as I looked upon the periwinkle dress being offered to me. I slipped the gown over my head and moving back out front to look in the mirror. The boys still hadn't moved.

"Oh come on guys, get over it." I muttered. The dress was pretty enough, and with a wand wave it modified itself to fit my body. It had a high neckline that went straight across my collarbone; it was fitted at the bodice before flaring out slightly at the hips.

"You look really pretty, Hermione." Ginny said, her eyes large and doe-like. The boys around me nodded in agreement.

"I'll take it then." I said, walking into the changing room and shutting the door. I took one last look at the dress before putting my own clothes back on. I wasn't in love with it, but what other options did I have?

Ginny and I were making our way back up to the castle and I sighed for the umpteenth time. "It's not that it's not pretty, it just doesn't take my breath away or anything. I'm going to the Ball with bloody Viktor Krum for Merlin's sake, I need to look phenomenal to stand up to that!" I exclaimed.

"You're going to look drop dead gorgeous no matter what," she said calmly.

"Nobody else is going to think that. I'm the Know-It-All, remember?" I responded.

"Knock that off now. You just flaunted yourself in front of three teenage boys, who you know for a fact find you well attractive enough."

"It's the sexy underwear. They have magic powers I don't understand." I laughed. Now back on Hogwarts grounds I transfigured my clothes into a pair of black leggings, running shoes, and a sort of sports bra tank. "Can you put my dress in my trunk?" I asked handing it to her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take advantage of the cool weather and run by the lake."

"Hermione Granger? Running?" she laughed as I took off at a slight jog. It was Sunday afternoon; I knew he'd be running by the lake. The moment I passed the gangplank I saw him and smiled as I kept running.

"Hermi-one?" he said in a confused voice. I just smiled and gestured for him to follow me. We ran together, keeping pace easily. "I did not know you are capable of such physical prowess." I laughed; pretty sure it was a compliment.

"I am full of surprises." Several laps later we stopped next to the ship and Viktor grabbed my hand.

"You are amazing." He pressed his lips to the back of my hand. "I cannot wait to see you at the ball." I took a light jog back up to the common room and took a seat in front of the fire next to Harry and Ron, who were finally being civil to each other again.

"One week of classes before holiday, are you staying here the whole time?" I asked. Harry and Ron nodded, deep in concentration. "I'll be gone for the first week, but arriving back Christmas Eve. I wouldn't miss this ball for the world."

"Yeah. Good for you Hermione." Ron said distractedly. I rolled my eyes and went for a shower, I'm sure I smelled anyways.

Post shower I headed straight to bed, I just needed to be unconscious. Sweet, blissful darkness washed over me as I cuddled into my bed sheets.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wednesday afternoon found us in study hall; I was frantically trying to finish my work before our departure Friday afternoon. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were speaking in hushed tones about dates for the ball.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said, nudging my elbow, "You're a girl."

I felt something akin to anger as I raised my head, "Very well spotted." Ron opened his mouth to speak again before the received a notebook to the head from Snape passing by.

"Come on, it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad." He continued. One of the cauldrons on the other side of the hall exploded.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not somebody's asked me." I stood up, notebook in hand, storming over to Professor Snape to turn in my work. I walked back, quickly picking up my things. "And I said yes." I bolted out of the room and began making my way to the seventh floor.

How dare he? How dare he! That was all I could think of as I started using the wind to spur me faster and faster forward. That bastard! I entered the room and slammed the door shut letting out a loud angry scream. Fire took hold and I clawed off the remains of singed clothing. Outside the winds were howling and the lake was livid. I punched one of the standing boxing bags and sent it flying across the room.

"Hermione, have you gone mad?" came Draco's voice behind me. My eyes widened and I felt my heart stop. I dropped to the ground in a fetal position and willed the flames away as quickly as possible.

"Don't come near me!" I yelled. Draco's blistered and burned hand filled my memory.

"Oh come off it, I've seen you naked plenty of times." I heard his footsteps move closer and I began to panic. I bolted up and looked him straight in the eye. He stopped in his tracks.

"Please don't come any closer." I whispered, knowing full well he heard me.

"You look terrified."

"I don't want to hurt you again Draco, and I'm really unstable right now. Please don't come near me."

"Hermione, listen to me," Draco said, slowly moving closer, "I chose to touch you, fully knowing that I would be hurt." He kept inching closer, "What happened was absolutely not your fault, and as soon as we were back Madame Pomfrey fixed me up right as rain." Draco touched my hand and drew me forward into his arms. "None of it was your fault." He whispered into my ear. "Now, what's got you exploding all over the place?"

"Ronald. He still doesn't have a date, and he asked me as an absolute last. He looked at me and said, 'Hey, Hermione. You're a girl.' Like he's just noticed after all these years!"

"But you already have a date." Draco said.

"Right! How did you-?" Draco touching his head and smirking cut off my question. I nodded in understanding, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I'm pretty, aren't I?"

"I think you're beautiful, and so does Viktor Krum. Bilmey Hermione, if he doesn't see that then he's absolutely mental. But, speaking of the Ball." Draco trailed off, standing and dragging me over to the couch. On the cushions was a black box tied with white ribbon made of silk.

"What is this?" I questioned. Draco moved behind, his left hand made his way down my body settling at my hip. His lips landed lightly on my neck, placing little kisses along the point where my neck met my shoulder.

"Open it."

I moved closer to the box, slipping the bow off and placing it on the couch. Slowly, I pulled off the lid, peeling back the ivory tissue paper. Warm, pink satin was nestled in the box. I let out an involuntary gasp and lifted the delicate dress to get a better look at it. Chiffon ruffles fell in tiers gradually darkening to a dusty purple toward the bottom. "Draco, what is this?"

"Well, I saw that blue dress you left the shop with and I knew how disappointed you were, so I uh… got you a new one. One that you like?"

"I love it." I breathed out. "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay this?"

"Nonsense, I'm happy to do it."

I placed the dress back in the box and noticed the ribbon sitting on the cushion. I slipped the bow around my neck and turned around, a devilish glint in my eye. "I have a gift for you too, actually." I said. Draco looked at me and pulled me into his chest again.

"Please don't take this wrong way, love. Please don't. But…this isn't how I want things to go. I don't want to finally have you because you're just repaying me for this dress I bought you. Then I feel like I'm paying for you, and if I had known it would've been that easy I would've been showering you with money from the start of this." His words made sense, really they did; but I was so low already.

Rejection

Rejection

Rejection

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" I tried to pull away, but he held on tighter. "Stop it, stop thinking that."

"Let go. Let me go." I struggled harder and harder.

"Listen to me woman. I am not rejecting you, but I'm damn well not paying for you either! I bought you the dress because I wanted to see you happy. Please don't think there's anything wrong with you. You're beautiful. You're intelligent. You're caring." Each endearment was said with a kiss to my lips that left me speechless. "And if I have to sit here for hours and show you how much you mean to me then damn it, witch, I will!"

Draco crashed his lips onto mine and reignited that heat in my belly. It was a clash of tongues and teeth that bruised my lips and branded my heart. He made quick work of dominating my mouth before switching to my neck. He bit down hard and I screamed out, bucking my hips into his. He sucked hard, and moved to a different spot, leaving love marks all over my neck. My hands wound themselves into his hair and I yanked him away from my neck, bringing my lips back to his. Draco's hands were everywhere before roughly grabbing my thigh and hiking it up over his waist, bringing us closer together. "Fuck." I heard him mutter. He hoisted me up and threw me onto the couch. He reattached himself to my left nipple, reaching up and pulling on my hair roughly. I hissed in pleasure as two of his fingers shoved themselves deep in my pussy.

"I want you Draco. I want you so much. Please." He curled his fingers faster and faster inside my snatch as I bucked my hips harder into his hand. Suddenly it felt like I was being fucked six ways till Sunday and I screamed at the sudden intrusion. "Draco stop!" I yelled, struggling to move away.

"Look in my eyes, I can control it if you look at me." His voice was thick with lust he wasn't acting on.

"That's not what I mean," I panted out, pushing him away, "I want you, Draco."

He smiled and shook his head. "You're not having me tonight, love."

"Oh, I beg to differ." I smirked, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly, staring him in the eye as I ground us together. His eyes screwed shut tightly and I reached up, making quick work of his button down. I ran my hands over his abdomen, memorizing every defined muscle there.

"You're really testing my will-power." He groaned.

"I'm not trying to test it, I'm trying to break it." I brought my lips to his neck, nipping his skin lightly, before repaying his earlier marks. His hips began moving quicker against mine.

"Now come on Draco, you said you wanted to make me happy; and nothing would make me happier than you fucking my brains out." Draco let out a strangled gasp and grasped my hips tighter. "You know you want to. I'm so wet for you right now, Draco. I want you to fuck me, hard. I want you to drive your cock so hard into me that I can't take a single step tomorrow without thinking of this moment. I want you to fuck me like the good little slut I am."

"Fuck, Hermione!" he yelled, pulling away from me enough to discard his pants, unleashing his rock hard sex from its confines. He practically jumped back on top of me, before plunging in balls deep. I screamed at the sudden intrusion, but gods his cock.

"Oh fuck, Draco." I called out as he began pounding into me with reckless abandon.

"Is this what you want? Huh? You naughty little bitch." He said gruffly. It was perfect, his words, his cock, everything.

"Yes. Yes! Fuck me harder!" I screamed. His hands moved over my body, trailing fire in their wake. Thankfully that's not a literal statement. My fingers found their way to my clit and I began to trace little circles all around it. I let out a long, low moan.

"Yes. Play with yourself you slut." Draco groaned.

"I'm gonna, FUCK! Draco, I'm…I'm," I could barely speak my mind was a haze of pleasure and moans. I looked Draco straight in the eye, as it happened, letting go and putting my trust in him. I kept bucking myself into his hips, as I felt his release happen. Draco placed his hands on my face, giving me a sweet kiss before collapsing on me. "Thank you, Draco. For the dress, and for this."

"This wasn't a pity lay, I didn't shag you because you were sad. You drive me up the wall. I fancy you, honestly."

"I fancy you as well, Draco." I whispered.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress. Maybe I might even be able to sneak a dance in."

"I'm sure you can manage that." I said, snuggling into his neck and placing tender kisses there.

"So I should start knocking maybe?" Came the iconic ginger voice. I summoned a blanket to cover us, looking up at Fred. "You should've seen the scene Harry caused after you left. Called Ron a complete idiot. It was hilarious." He gently moved my dress from the couch to the floor, taking a seat on the armchair.

"Are you going to be here long? I need to get dressed." Draco said.

"We're both blokes, I've seen enough twats to last me a lifetime; and I've seen Hermione too."

"Oh no you don't Weasley, she's mine now, you don't get to look at her anymore."

"Oh don't get all touchy, I'm not after your bird."

"It's a matter of respect. Look away or I'll take away your sight."

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." Fred sighed and turned around. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the blanket, transfiguring it into a plain crème sundress so I could leave decently. I have to stop burning off my clothes.

"I'm decent Fred." I moved behind a still naked Draco and kissed him on the cheek, patting his buttocks as he got dressed. The three of us sat on the couch, staring into the roaring fire. "Can you believe you'll be coming to the states with me on Friday?" I asked softly.

"It's going to be a great new adventure." Fred said absentmindedly.

I nodded my agreement, slowly drifting off on Draco's shoulder. As I began drifting off I saw Fred turn to Draco.

"If you hurt her I'm going to kill you."

"I know, mate. I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so sorry to have stopped updating regularly, I really have no excuse, I just got lazy. I hope you all enjoy. I'll try to not do this again.**

Chapter 9

"Wouldn't believe the lying I had to do. Told mum and dad I was staying here, and told everybody here that I was visiting Charlie for a week, and then I had to bribe Charlie into going along with my story. I'm already exhausted, this trip better be worth it." Came Fred's exasperated voice on the couch.

He and Draco were sitting on the couch, talking civilly like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. "My parents just think I'm staying here. They're not very involved in my life. Blessing and a curse really." Came Draco's reply. I walked up behind him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Are we all ready to go?" I asked, excited to get to the jet.

"Yep. Now what's the plan again?" Fred questioned.

"We've been given permission to use the floo in Professor McGonagall's office. Draco I assume you'll just make her turn a blind eye to your presence?"

"Of course. I just hope her fireplace is big enough for all of us."

"It'll be tight, but we'll fit."

We left the training room, making our way to the transfiguration classroom. With no classes, most of our classmates spent all day in their common rooms, or out on the quidditch pitch.

"You're probably going to experience culture shock, any questions you have on electrical items or muggle things just ask me." Draco opened the door to the classroom and we all made our way to the office located at the back. We knocked three times, waiting patiently for our beloved Head of House. When the door opened to reveal her in emerald robes and her signature pointed hat, I smiled brightly.

"Ah. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, right on time. And you will be returning at this time in exactly one week, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." I replied, checking to make sure the time was 2 P.M. as we moved across the office to stand in the slightly large fireplace. I grasped a large handful of floo powder. "Thank you so much, again Professor," I said with as much sincerity as I could, "Granger Household."

I watched the powder fall to the floor, surrounded by green flames. I was smashed against the hard bodies of my companions, watching fireplaces pass by with lightening speed. Soon a large 'Welcome Home' sign filled my vision and I grabbed the boys before stepping out. We tumbled to the floor, trunks and all. I let out a groan as the weight of two men pushed me into the hardwood floor of my living room.

"Hermione, darling. It's so good to have you home for the next 5 minutes. Ororo just rang and said the jet will be landing in the backyard shortly." Came the loving voice of my mother. The boys righted themselves, before each grasping one of my arms and hoisting me up.

"Mum, this is Fred and Draco. They're mutants like I am." The boys awkwardly waved and stayed behind me. I looked around the cream colored living room and out the sliding glass doors to the patio.

"You're house is much bigger than I thought it would be." Draco mused.

I shrugged, we weren't rich, but we lived relatively comfortably.

"Can I offer you anything before you leave? It's a long flight."

I chuckled. "No flight is long with me and Storm on board."

My mother rolled her eyes and handed me a bag full of snacks and water anyway. The grass outside began blowing around like crazy.

"That's our ride." I said.

The boys looked terrified as the large metal plane descended from the sky, touching down softly. The stairs were dropped and down came a heeled black boot connected to a deliciously brown woman with white hair.

"Ororo!" I exclaimed, rushing over and bringing her into a large hug.

"Hi, sweetie!" she gushed. The boys brought over all the trunks and set them at the bottom. With a strong but slow burst of air I sent them up into the jet.

"Love, are you sure this is safe?" Draco said hesitantly. I let out a laugh and nodded.

"Of course. I'd never put our lives in danger. Now come on, up into the jet." The two wizards made faces of uncertainty, slowly climbing the ladder. "Boys are such babies." I jumped up next to the boys, hovering over the opening before moving to one side.

"Good to see you again, Hermione." Came the thick German accent I came to know so well.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed, looking to the co-pilots chair. There he was, devilish blue tail waving in the air. I made a circle with my arms and smiled widely as he turned around to look at me. He appeared inside my arms with his signature puff of blue smoke and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You're growing like a weed." He said, pulling back to look at me.

"She's too pretty for a weed. She's blooming like a flower," came Ororo's voice behind us, "Now get back in that chair so we can take off."

I took a look at Fred and Draco sitting in the metal chairs of the X-jet, they were thoroughly at a loss for words. I took a seat at the chair in front of Draco, turning to look back at them both. Surprisingly, they had figured out how to strap themselves in. "Fred, this is going to be a bit like being in your flying car. Draco, if you get scared you can hold Fred's hand." I said with a chuckle. The jet slowly began lifting into the sky and I prepared for the long journey to the third place I call home.

As per standard flight regulations, as soon as we leveled out I stood up to stretch my legs. "Whoa! Hermione I don't think you're supposed to be standing." Draco exclaimed.

"It's alright, Draco. You can stand. It's not like you want to be sitting for seven hours straight." I replied.

"Seven hours!" Fred yelled.

"Wait Granger, you're not adding up. I'm sure that number should at least be in the double digits." Draco said at the same time.

"I know flying isn't as fast as a portkey, but the number will not be in the double digits. Besides, this jet is state of the art. Not to mention Storm and I can bend the winds to give us a strong tailwind. It'll push us faster." I explained, lifting myself into the air and floating to the back of the jet where all the suits were lined up. The plane gave a sudden lurch forward as I began urging us faster.

"Don't tire yourself too much, you know how uncomfortable the cot is back there." Kurt called out.

"Yeah, I remember." I called out.

Draco and Fred cautiously made their way to the back of the jet with me.

"What on earth are all of these?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Hermione. Into leather much?" Draco asked with a smirk, sending a wink in my direction.

"They're for fighting. Besides, they're not all leather. Mine took extensive research to develop due to all the shifting I do. Not quite sure what they figured out, but it's pretty cool."

"Wait, no more getting to see you naked all the time?" Fred asked, obviously fake complaining.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Did I just hear you've been gallivanting around naked in front of these two boys?" Storm shouted from the front. A blush rose to my cheeks and I cleared my throat.

"Of course not! I have more dignity than that!" I shouted back.

'It's not nice to lie, Hermione.' Came the voice of Charles Xavier echoing all around us. 'Perhaps I should show Storm just exactly what you've been up to.'

"That is none of her business!" I exclaimed quickly, "None of yours either." I muttered.

"So, we have to have the sex talk, do we?" Storm questioned. My face was burning and I took deep breaths, trying to stop the flames on the side of my face.

"No, Storm. I've had the talk. Besides, contraception is different in my world. Anyway! Did you know that Draco and Fred have had almost no contact with technology?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ha! This will be a fun week for them." She knew what I was doing, but she went along with it anyway. I let out a sigh and began breathing deeply again. That was embarrassing. I slapped Fred across the arm. "Thanks a lot!" I whispered harshly. He let out a series of low chuckles and threw me a wink, walking further back to the restroom. I rolled my eyes, and gave him a small smile, letting him know there were no hard feelings. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back down to the ground and placing his lips on my neck.

'You know, we could disappear into that loo for a bit, they wouldn't notice.' He said in my head.

'If you can keep your concentration on making them think we're in our chairs while we're together, then I am not getting the proper level attention that I deserve.' I retaliated.

'Fair enough.' I began walking away and he reached out, giving a quick smack to my ass. 'Gods your arse bounces beautifully when smacked.' He groaned.

'There will be plenty of time to spank me later, Draco.' I pictured myself bound in rope, arms tied behind my back, face down, ass up on the bed as he spanked me relentlessly.

"That was mean." Draco said out loud as I made my way back to my seat. I simply laughed; mentally torturing Draco was turning out to be fun.

"Good news! Toilet's work the same in the muggle world." Fred exclaimed as he came to join us once more. Kurt, Storm, and I let out a small laugh. This was going to be a very interesting holiday indeed. I grabbed for a bag of carrots and a bottle of water from the sack my mother provided and gave a sigh, we need in flight movies to pass the time.


	10. Author's Note, but don't be discouraged!

Hello Readers!

It's hard to believe that it's been 2 years since I last posted. I've been struggling with lots of things: depression, unemployment, and alllll the existential anxiety of not having a direction for my life. But I am here to apologize, and to say that I'll be posting a couple chapters very soon. If anybody still reads this fanfic, I hope you won't be disappointed.

Lots of Love, MioneluvsDraco


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My eyes snapped open as I felt the jet begin moving downward; when on earth had they closed? I looked around to see Draco and Fred looking as half-asleep and confused as I was. But we were descending, which meant we were finally here. I turned to look at our trunks resting in the back of the jet, raised my right hand, and beckoned them forward. A slight breeze was felt as they slid toward us, stopping next to my chair. "What time is it Storm?" I asked groggily.

"Around six." She replied absentmindedly. I nodded and stood as soon as I felt the wheels touch down. "Upsie daisy everybody, we made it just in time for dinner."

I sat on top of my trunk and lifted it off the ground, slowly maneuvering myself from the jet.

"That's not fair, Hermione. I want a trunk lift too." Fred grumbled.

"Get a cooler superpower." I said sarcastically.

"I'll get them down for you both." Came Kurt's kind offer. A whoosh of air was heard and he appeared next to me as I hopped off the top of my trunk.

"Wicked." Fred exclaimed.

"Welcome back." Came the warm voice of Charles Xavier.

"Charles!" I exclaimed jumping to him and hovering by the side of his chair, hugging him tightly as he continued to wheel forward.

"Draco, Fred, Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Thank you, sir." Draco said.

"Yeah, thanks." Came Fred's reply. Both boys were looking around the jet hangar in awe.

"Let's get your things up to your rooms and then we can head to dinner." Charles said. I withdrew my wand from my purse and pointed it at the trunks, levitating them in front of us. This way is much less windy.

"We can do magic outside of Hogwarts here?!" Fred exclaimed.

I nodded. "I think it has something to do with being outside the Ministry's jurisdiction and us being mutants."

"Just how did you figure this out?" Draco questioned.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "I'll tell you later." I muttered.

We made our way through the sterile white hallway and passed the empty Danger Room before reaching the elevator at the other end of the house. The spacious white elevator left lots of room for everybody; it shot past the main floor and up to the second level. We exited and turned left toward Charles's private wing. The floors were dark hardwood and the walls a warm cream color, lined with artwork from various artists around the world.

"So strange that none of the pictures move." Fred stated, staring at all of them, as if expecting them to jump to life. I walked ahead to a set of double doors at the end of the hallway and opened them to the warm red and mahogany lounge that welcomed you to the wing. The door to my room was already open and I sent my trunk flying to the bed.

"Are the boys sharing?" I questioned, looking at the other guest room.

"They are. I was hoping one of you could duplicate the bed. If not we can bring one up from the dorms." Charles replied.

"I haven't studied duplication charms yet. Can you, Fred?"

"Yeah, I can do it." He pulled his wand from a holster on his arm and entered the room. "Don't think I can do it all in one go, but all in all there will be two beds when I'm done in there."

I shrugged and went back to my room, manually beginning to put all my clothes in their appropriate drawers or the wardrobe. "Perhaps we can figure this out after dinner? The children are waiting for us." Charles added before we can get too focused on our tasks.

"Oh, right. Totally forgot, I'm starving!" Fred exclaimed. We made our way down to the dining room, following the loud voices of our fellow housemates. The dining room held one long table for all the students, which resembled the Great Hall during winter holiday. I took my usual seat to Charles' right sneakily, trying to avoid causing a scene. Too bad I knew Charles would make an announcement anyway.

"Students! I'm sure you're going to be enjoying these next two weeks off, but first a little more business. Two new arrivals will be joining us this holiday, along with Hermione. They are Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley, treat them well."

"Hermione! When did you sneak in?" Some people called out. I just laughed and waved before turning my attention the food in front of our side of the table. Spicy marinara wafted through my nostrils accompanied by the mouthwatering aroma of garlic bread, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I served myself a great amount of both, before digging in. Dinner progressed with a great deal of smiles, a hearty amount of laughter, and an irreplaceable feeling of family. When my head finally hit the pillow later that evening, I drifted off full of food and love.

"Mia. Mia wake up." I was jostled harshly and my eyes snapped open. The first discernable feature in the dark was platinum tufts of hair sticking up every which way.

"Draco?" I mumbled sleepily, slowly sitting up. "What's happening, love?" I asked.

"Weasley snores like no other. I'm sleeping here now, move over." Too tired to protest, I rolled over to the other side of my king sized bed. Draco slid in under the blankets behind me, before pulling my back to his torso. Taking a deep breath I snuggled closer to his hard form, drifting back off into oblivion.

My alarm began blaring loudly, waking us bright and early. Classes might not be in session for the holidays, but training never stopped.

"Hermione, what the hell is that?" Draco snapped grumpily.

"It's called an alarm clock. Time to get up, there's training to do." My blonde lover made some disgruntled noises, burying his head in the pillow.

I lay back down and grabbed his chin, tilting his head just enough to expose his lips, before kissing him sweet and tender. Draco let out a little noise of contentment, responding eagerly. I hesitantly touched my tongue to his closed lips, asking to deepen the early morning kiss. Soon we were rough, and tumbling through the sheets, Draco taking the spot he loves above me so much, pinning me to the bed no matter how I tried to turn the tables on him.

"Alright, we really have to get up, we are going to be very late."

"But it's holiday." He grumbled.

"Yes, but we're the older kids. We have different things to learn from this school." I countered.

"I could just not let you leave."

"True, but many, many people will come looking for me; and most of them won't take kindly to us being in this position." Draco groaned and reluctantly let go of me, rolling to the side to let me up.

"Do you want to shower together?" he asked.

I shook my head. "There's no point in showering now. Trust me." I dressed in emerald colored workout leggings and a strappy black sports bra. I slipped on my neon yellow running shoes and stood trying to wrestle my hair into a ponytail. "Are you going to get dressed, or just stare at me?" I asked.

"I don't have any clothes like that."

"Honestly, are you a wizard or not?" I rolled my eyes and headed into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. "Go get Fred and bring me some of your clothes to transfigure into workout clothing." Draco made no sign of movement. "Now!" I shouted, sending a stream of water flying at his head.

He jumped up quickly and ran from the room, I turned to the mirror and frowned. I would have to put up privacy wards around the room so Charles couldn't peek in whenever he wanted. Minutes pass and Draco, dragging a very groggy Fred behind him, brought me a couple pairs of T-shirts and boxer shorts from them both. "These will do until we go to the mall and buy you some proper." I transfigured the cotton material into something more breathable, and the boxers into gym shorts. "Let's go, you don't want to know what happens to you if you're late." The boys and I walked to the elevator at the end of the hall; its shiny and metallic walls a stark contrast to the warmth of the wing. I pushed the button to take us to the subterranean facilities, and it quickly descended.

"So what should we be expecting?" Fred questioned.

"Hell." I replied. The elevator doors whooshed open and I began leading them toward the circular door I knew to be the danger room. My retina was scanned and the room opened to us; revealing blazing buildings and miscellaneous exploding objects.

"Pause session!" came a gruff and angry voice. "Hellcat you know you're not supposed to show up early. Morning sessions are for X-men only."

"Nonsense, I am always on time, everybody else is simply late and you are running behind. Look at your watch Timberwolf, wrap it up." I gestured my hand toward the ceiling and raised the three of us to the roof, looking down on Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Iceman, and Colossus. "Resume." I called out.

The apocalyptic cityscape returned, and the boys jumped and screamed.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco exclaimed.

"Don't worry, ours won't be quite as large as this. We'll probably start off with a squad of mercenaries or something."

"This is mental!" Fred yelled.

We watched as the team tumbled, shot, and slowly destroyed a "Sentinel". The room began to dematerialize the holographic wasteland before us, and my sweaty friends gathered in the middle of the room. It was my cue to put solid ground back beneath our feet.

"Hermione, oh we've missed you!" Two people slammed into me with an enthusiastic force.

"I've missed you too guys." I pulled back and was met with the tired and happy faces of Kitty and Bobby. "We'll meet up for lunch, yeah?" They nodded and walked off, probably enthusiastic to get to the showers.

"You know we don't start in this room, why'd you bring these two around?" Logan asked.

"Gee Logan it's good to see you too. I'm glad you're alive and well and not out trying to bury your past somewhere in the woods. You're looking great, have you lost weight?" Logan narrowed his eyes and grumbled. "There are pleasantries people usually exchange, manners are important, even for Canadian lumberjacks."

"Little punk." He walked over and pulled me into a hug before taking a good look at my male companions.

"Either of you hurt her," Logan raised his fist and flashed his claws at them, "I'll kill you." He stalked out toward the adjacent training gym.

"Love, how is it that everybody you know would commit murder for you?"

"I'm just amazing." I replied, following Logan, knowing the boys would come too. "Hope you boys are ready to learn what circuit training is."

"Circuit what?" Fred asked, eyes wide.

A loud bell rang out over the equipment room and Fred collapsed in a heaving pile of sweat.

"What's wrong, Weasley? A bit more out of shape than you realized?" came Draco's sarcastic, yet tired, drawl.

"Don't look so smug, that was just the warm-up." Logan said, looking down at his two new pupils. "Back to the danger room!" he called out. The trio entered the training simulator accompanied by Logan and Storm, to interfere should the situation get out of hand. "Load combat training session: hand-to-hand!"

Hermione groaned. "Come on!"

"I'm just making sure these two will be able to defend themselves, or you, if it comes down to this. It's always a possibility." Hermione rolled her eyes and jumped out of the way just as somebody tried to tackle her where she had been standing.

"Wait, it's started already?" Draco asked. Suddenly, a large man dressed in all black started charging him from across the room.

"Don't panic. It's a training op, so they can't do actual damage." Hermione said as she ran past, starting a game of cat and mouse with her guard. Fred seemed to be wrestling with his opponent much like he'd wrestle his brothers at home. Hermione changed directions then, charging straight toward the simulated bad guy. She jumped into the air, bringing her knee straight into her attackers nose, knocking him to the ground; looking back in time to see Draco get knocked to the floor, the simulation taking advantage of his distractedness. She laughed as Logan morphed the room to a practical op, illusions of Juggernaut and Quicksilver staring down at the team of teens. Hermione smirked, letting air take hold of her form, and slipping away into the wind.

"Good work you three. Blondie, Storm will take you to see Charles, Ginger you're with me for more combat training. Hellcat, enjoy your summer."

"You're leaving me alone with him?" Fred said, breathing deeply.

"Yeup!" Hermione called out, walking off to join her old friends for lunch.

"You'll pay for this, Granger!" he called after me.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for moving on so quickly from the Manor, I'm sure there's more to develop there, but honestly it threw a wrench in the works for me.

Chapter 11

The week passed quickly, the group of teenagers spending their time outside of training introducing Draco and Fred to muggle technologies. They both grew fairly obsessed with movies, Fred favoring outrageous comedies and the occasional horror flick, while Draco loved over the top action films. On the last day, the blonde from the park appeared at the door of the manor, Mystique. Storm and Logan stood behind Hermione protectively; she rolled her eyes. "She won't do anything, we have a bargain." Hermione said for the thousandth time. They lead her through the mansion to the jet hangar. "Up you go, take your own luggage with you. I have snacks, let me know if you get hungry." She said, throwing Mystique a small smile.

"This is going to be a long flight." Mystique muttered under her breath.

It wasn't, the winds and skies were favorable, unusually so. The Yule Ball was tomorrow evening, and the trio was eager to have a day of rest at Hogwarts.

Pleasantries were exchanged with parents and they never once saw Mystique walking among them. Hermione took a deep breath as she squished back into the fireplace covering Draco and their incognito guest. "Minerva McGonagall's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said loudly and clearly. The green flames roared to life and the group was squashed together as fireplace, after fireplace whizzed past them in a blur. One clear fireplace grid was getting closer and closer and she felt their two passengers grip the back of their clothes tightly; Hermione held tightly to Fred's arm. She could see the emerald green of her professor's robes.

"Welcome back, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. How was your holiday abroad?" came her stern, yet soft voice.

Hermione and Fred quickly stepped out of the ashy fireplace, smiling widely. It felt great to be back at Hogwarts. "It was a nightmare! Some bloody holiday, still hurt everywhere." Fred grumbled beneath his breath. Hermione laughed at his response.

"My Uncle is a personal trainer, he really put Fred through his paces while we were there." Hermione explained at McGonagall's confused look. The quartet of students, masquerading as a duo quickly made their way to the door, "Forgive our hastiness professor, we're just eager to get unpacked and rest."

"Naturally, Ms. Granger. See you at the Ball tomorrow evening."

Fred reappeared when the door closed, looking over at himself. "I wish I could say this was a first for me, but I've already got a clone. You really played me good though." He shrugged, walking off to find his other half.

"Yeah you complained a lot on the plane." Mystique called after him, turning back into the blonde woman that Hermione assumed was her natural skin. "You'll be able to stay like that most of the time, the room I have for you will have some of my spare robes and uniforms." The trio began the walk up to the seventh floor. "Draco will keep a close watch on when they'll be coming for me. He'll notify you, discretely of course, when it's time for us to switch places."

"I'm going to get lost, aren't I?" she asked quietly.

"When that happens just ask for help, I'll guide you through it." Draco chimed in. "Oh, and keep a hand on the stairs, they like to change." As if to prove his point as soon as we stepped off the stairwell it switched directions.

The room of requirement added a small bedroom off our training space that connected to the locker room. The walls were cream, accented with deep blue and green, playing off the dark hardwood furniture throughout. "All of this just…appears?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah. It builds off of the things you require of it." Hermione answered. "Robes are in the wardrobe for you, is there a name we can call you besides Mystique?"

She was silent for a long while, staring at someplace far off and painful. "You can call me Emily." Draco grimaced, knowing that was a false name. Mystique walked over to the glass wall that opened onto her own balcony. "I'll need to send a message to Magneto."

Hermione nodded, "If you can get there in the daytime, those gates you can see just down the hill are the perimeter of the school, they're your best option if you plan to be texting often; I don't recommend you going off at night on your own, the forbidden forest is full of creatures you won't want to acquaint yourself with. I'll be back at 9 tonight to send a message of my own, if you're willing to wait until then."

"I'll wait for you." She replied.

"Great." Hermione said. "I'll leave you to get settled. I have to go unpack and answer a bunch of nosy questions about my week abroad." With a quick kiss from Draco and a strange feeling of foreboding, Hermione walked off with her trunk in tow.

The Gryffindor common room was filled with the cozy ambience of a home well missed. Fire crackled in the large hearth warming your bones through from any time one could've spent outside, students lounged and played games in weekend clothes, not a care in the world, and an underlying current of excitement buzzed around. "Oh, Hermione! I've missed you so much!" came Ginny's voice from across the room. Hermione smiled and embraced the spitfire friend she had come to love as a sister, before turning to hug Harry and Ron who had followed behind.

"How were the States?" Harry asked, pulling her to the table they had claimed for wizard chess. Hermione's trunk popped away, summoned by a house elf most likely tasked with setting her room back up; and she followed them eagerly, recounting the movies she watched and how nice it was to reconnect with old friends.

"You look tired for just coming back from holiday." Ron said, already focused on the game he was playing.

"Gee, Ronald. That's what every girl wants to hear, isn't it? You look tired." Ginny mimicked, lowering her voice and making a confused face.

Hermione laughed, nudging the younger girls shoulder. "I am tired. My uncle is a fitness instructor. So the whole holiday we trained together."

"I thought you looked different. What sort of holiday has mandatory fitness?" Ginny questioned.

"The kind filled with people who care." Hermione replied, trying to brush off her comment. Fred and George walked down from the dorms, joining their pseudo siblings.

"Hiya Granger! Nice holiday?" George asked, the twins squeezing in on each side of her.

"Probably as nice as Fred's." Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Bloody dragons, sore all over." He grumbled, looking cross.

Hermione laughed again. "Look at the bright side, now people will definitely be able to tell the difference between you two."

"Are you calling me fat, Granger? Because I'll make you pay for that!" George yelled. Quickly setting his hands to the ticklish sides of her belly.

"No, George no!" Hermione exclaimed as he and Fred began assaulting her with their fingers. She squirmed and squealed, trying to get away, having great fun whilst also trying to keep her powers in check.

"Honestly, Mione gets hot and suddenly you two can't keep your hands to yourself?" she quipped, sticking out her tongue.

"Maybe we can't." they replied in unison, winking.

'They had better start.' Came Draco's bitter voice.

'Oh come off it. You know they're only teasing. Besides, are you telling me Pugface Parkinson isn't draping herself across your lap, or trying to play with your hair as we speak?'

'That is Not the point.'

'You're such a bloody hypocrite!' Hermione mentally shouted.

"Earth to Mione, hello." Somebody snapped their fingers in front of her face.

"We're headed down to the quidditch pitch. Do you want to come watch?"

"Sure," she said with a smile, "Let me just go get changed."

Hours later found Hermione walking up to the seventh floor, cell phone discretely tucked into her pocket. The moon was full and high, bathing the corridors in a silver glow. Mystique sat on the couch, a book in her lap, blue skinned and natural. "It's cold where we're going, do you need any layers?"

She looked at Hermione, morphing into an exact replica of her. "I only need as much as you do."

"Got your phone?" Hermione asked, making sure hers was in her pocket for the thousandth time.

"Yes."

Hermione lead them out to the balcony, raising them into the air with a large gust of wind. "How high do we go?" Mystique asked, cool and aloof as ever.

"A couple hundred feet above the tallest tower." Hermione replied, pointing to the astronomy tower on the other side of the castle. She pulled out her phone and switched it on; waiting for the service to kick in to tell her she can stop ascending. At the first ping, she stopped their flight, suspending the two of them in midair. "I'll give you some privacy; don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Moving about 10 feet away, Hermione sent a group text to Storm and Logan, assuring them that everything had gone to plan. There were countless messages from John. He was persistent, she would give him that. Taking a deep breath she opened one of his voicemails.

"Hermione, I fucked up, okay. I don't care about what happened in the park. If anything, it reignited my passion for you. I'm not giving up. If you want to fool around with that telepath, then whatever, I'm here, and I will always be here. You're everything to me, Hermione. I love you. Bye."

Hermione let out a shaky exhale, and noticed a lone tear that was snaking its way down her cheek. She looked at all the other messages, tempted to listen to them all after that. Just one more couldn't hurt, could it?

"Mia, me again, obviously…God that was stupid. I'm going to call you every day, even though you can't get them while you're at school. I will call you and text you every day you're on my mind. You're all I can think about. You understood me like nobody ever has before. You took the time to know me, instead of writing me off like everybody else has. You are my heart Mia. I'm sorry I left you behind, I'm an idiot."

Her phone began to ring, and she blinked away her tears, forgetting to check the caller ID; assuming it was Logan. "Hello?" she answered, voice thick with sorrow.

"Mia? Are you crying? What's wrong?" came his voice, the voice she had just been listening to. Her heart stopped. "Don't hang up. Please don't hang up on me. Just let me hear your voice, please I need this. I was in a bad fight; I've got two broken ribs and a concussion. Please don't hang up on me." He pleaded. She could hear how badly he needed this.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. Trying to keep too much concern out of her voice.

"I ran into Colossus out in town, he made me mad, and then he kicked my ass."

"Always picking fights. Your temper is your greatest weakness, you know."

"It's my strength, my fuel."

"Anger isn't the strongest kindling. It burns hot and bright, but you need something more sustainable that burns just as hot. Anger may give you a big bang, but Love will help you grow even stronger."

"I never listened when you said that. I was too focused on that look in your eyes; you know the one? When they soften around the edges and lighten up. Like when you see a new book you want or a dog you want to pet, or when you finally perfected a spell you've been practicing. Like you're filled with the light from the sun."

Hermione chuckled. "Colossus must have hit you pretty hard. I've never heard you so romantic."

"You should've. You deserved it. I was an idiot Hermione; I didn't appreciate you. I thought we were too young, just playing at what we thought love was. I was selfish. But you, the brightest witch of the age, and one of the most powerful mutants of our generation, you loved me; I took you for granted."

"John." Hermione said, a small sob slipping out. Her mind whirled a mile a minute as tears streamed down her face. "John I don't, I don't know what to say. It's… it's a lot to take in."

"You don't have to say anything Mia, thank you for listening, thank you for not hanging up."

"Look, I have to go, Mystique is probably freezing up here." She said, glancing over at the irate looking scaled woman 10 feet to her right.

"I love you, Mia."

"…Bye John." Hermione said, hanging up and flying over to her companion. "That was sneaky, very sneaky of you. But I admire the friendship you have for him."

She smirked, the expression looking very at home on her face. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Magneto says hello, and that he'll expect something from you in return for this."

"I expect nothing less from him." Hermione replied, beginning their descent. "Do you not get cold?" she asked, gesturing at her lack of clothing.

"Not particularly. Besides, we take no shame in who we are at the Brotherhood. I'd rather be myself and mildly inconvenienced, than warm pretending to be somebody else."

As they touched down to the balcony they noticed Draco sitting on the couch while Fred took some stress off on the punching bag.

"Hey, the lake was really choppy earlier, are you alright?" Draco called, placing a bookmark gingerly between the pages of his potions textbook.

"Yeah. I'm alright, just a weird voicemail."

"From that fire bloke? Is he giving you problems?"

"No, no. Well yes the message was from him, but no, he's not giving me any problems. I'm just…reminiscing." Hermione said, making her way to the couch and curling herself into his side, taking comfort from his warmth. She only felt slightly guilty for first remembering how much heat and comfort John used to generate.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Draco asked, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Yeah, and I'm almost a little excited for what's happening behind us as well. I'm not going to think about age, she can be whatever age she wants."

There was a loud thud as Fred hit the mat with a groan. "Sparring with her is dangerous, Fred. She's one of the best combat specialists I've ever seen. Kicked the crap out of Logan a couple times."

"Now you tell me." He said, getting up to go again. "You could learn a thing or two about smirking from this one Malfoy, she knows how to do it right."

As Hermione drifted off to sleep on the couch to the sounds of sparring a thought popped into her head. John hadn't called her Deity once.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Snowflakes drifted lazily across the grounds, suspended by a gentle and carefree breeze. Hermione emerged from a hot shower, and with a flick of her wand sent her damp tresses spinning up and into curls, pinning themselves into place. She threw on a jumper with a wide neck, carefully avoiding the mass of drying hair atop her head, and some sweats. Grabbing her extra dress robes and shrinking them for easy transport, she quickly ran up to the seventh floor.

Mystique sat on the sofa, munching on a plate of sandwiches and pouring herself a mug of tea. "Hey, I'm still not quite sure how the clothes thing works with your transformations, but I have this spare gown in case you want to slip down to the Ball this evening."

"Thanks. It should be hilarious."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for starters you're going with that Celebrity in the gown bought for you by your millionaire boyfriend all because your best friend made you angry. Can't wait to see how That plays out. Secondly, these people seem very out of touch, very oblivious to the obvious. Third, there's going to be a giant woman dancing with a man who's shorter than her, even though he himself is considered a giant."

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly. "You should be a little more frightened. These people are dangerous to our kind. They will bind you and torture you with two flicks of their wrist if they find you out."

"I am without Fear."

"Sometimes I think you're actually a cyborg. Merciless, yet capable of compassion for some things."

"I am a product of humanity's kindness." She said, a look of stone in her eye.

"Well, I'm sorry they've made you this way." Hermione said, turning around and walking from the room, hanging the gown on a hook that appeared by the door.

Back in her own common rooms, Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile at all the girls with their hair pinned up, letting it dry the natural way as opposed to using a drying charm. It was 50/50 whether it came out perfect, or frizzy most of the time, and nobody was willing to take that chance tonight. Hermione brought Ginny up the fourth years dorms where her new gown was laid on the bed.

"What is that?" Ginny exclaimed, running her hands over the delicate ruffles.

"My new gown." Hermione replied, cheeks slightly flushed.

"But where did it come from? It must've cost a fortune."

"It was a gift." Was all Hermione said, hoping the redhead would drop the subject soon.

"From Viktor?" Ginny asked, turning to her friend with wide eyes.

"No, my family abroad."

"Well, aren't you lucky?" she said, laying out her own gown of peach and blue. "What I want to know is why this day is going so slow! I feel like its been ages, and the Ball is still hours away."

"It's the anticipation Gin. Drives people absolutely mad, not knowing when you're going to finally know release." Hermione felt herself growing hotter, flashes of her hands being chained in place as she waited for the next caress.

"Bloody hell, did the heat just turn itself up in here?" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione cleared her throat and her mind, slightly startled. "Look on the bright side, our hair might be dry sooner than expected. The girls giggled, before delving into preparation. They only had a Ball every couple of years, so it had to be a night to remember.

Hermione descended the stairs as gracefully as she could, beaming at Harry in absolute excitement, before turning her gaze to Viktor. He was absolutely dashing, the red of his robes making his eyes appear a deep dark brown. He saluted her with perfect posture, before presenting his arm for her to take. It was undeniable; he was with the most stunning woman in the room.

The first few notes flew from the orchestra and out into the impeccably decorated great hall, and Hermione was whisked and spun across the floor, feeling as delicate as a fairy. She smiled and fought the urge to float up, feeling at ease and carefree for the first time all year. As the first dance came to a close, they stopped and applauded the orchestra, before a strange look came across Viktor's face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a secluded corner halfway hidden by the orchestra setup, and then turned and left without a word. Hermione was confused to say the least, that was until two slender arms wound round her from behind.

"I didn't think you'd be claiming your dance so soon." She said with a giggle.

Draco spun her around and kissed her deeply. "How could I not? You look absolutely gorgeous, sexy, and beautiful. Classic, timeless, have I forgotten any?"

"Well you don't look so bad yourself." Hermione said, placing her hands in his as the next song began. He twirled and turned her so gracefully that for a moment Hermione wondered where her tiara had gone, because he made her feel like Cinderella, commanding her through their stolen space with ease and dignity. "This moment is perfect." She whispered in his ear.

Draco slowed them gradually, until her stopped to look in her eyes. "Almost. It could be better, I could be dancing with you out there, where everybody could see."

"We both know you can't do that. If your family found out, well, they might kill me."

"They would try."

The atmosphere changed slightly, and Hermione wondered if they would always be in the shadows. Stolen moments in little corners as the world passed by, oblivious, before they both emerged and went on with their separate lives; that was their future.

"You don't know that, Hermione. We walk big and talk big, but for now I still need them, my family that is. Someday, when I'm strong enough, you and I can walk off, begin a new life, together."

Hermione smiled. "I shouldn't be thinking about these things. Tonight is about having fun and enjoying ourselves. Now come on, let's finish this dance and then I have to get back to Viktor. Where is he?"

"He'll be eagerly awaiting you by the refreshments." Draco said, only slightly bitter about the fact she was here with him, after all, he couldn't have invited her himself. If she wasn't here with him, she at least deserved to be here with on of the best athletes of their time. He could accept that.

Hermione found Viktor where Draco said, and they slipped back into their evening seamlessly, Draco obviously manipulating his perception of what happened.

"Have I told you how stunning you are this evening, Hermione?"

She blushed, "Thank you Viktor, you look quite handsome as well." They joined hands once more as he led her back onto the dance floor. She could feel the angry stares of the other girls like daggers in her back. Breathe, and ignore them. It's what she told herself to keep going.

A set from the Weird Sisters later found a flushed Hermione taking a seat next to Ron, and Padma Patil. "Hot isn't it? Viktor's gone to get us drinks, would you like to join us."

"No, we wouldn't like to join you and Viktor." Ron sneered.

"What's wrong with you?" she replied.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy." He said, causing Harry to look slightly comfortable.

"The enemy?" Hermione exclaimed. "The whole point of the tournament is to bring our communities together, to make friends."

"Yeah well he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind, don't you think."

"Well you know the solution, don't you?" Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, wishing her friend would stop being so obtuse.

"What's that?"

"Next time, ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron blushed, clearing his throat. "That's completely besides the point." He stammered, averting his gaze to the floor.

Hermione stormed out of the hall, apologizing to Viktor and thanking him for the lovely evening. He escorted her back to Gryffindor tower, kissing her hand gently, and cursing her red friend who causes her sadness. Hermione kissed his cheek gently, before heading to her dorm to change.

'Hermione? Where did you go, love?' came Draco's gentle touch.

'I've retired for the evening, I'm just going to change and wash all this gunk off, then I'll go hang out upstairs.'

'Don't change yet. Bring some spares with you, but I'll come up, make a night of it.' Hermione sniffled, shaking her head slightly. Invisible hands brought her head up. 'Don't shake your head at me. Come on, I'm not letting your night end like this.'

'Your powers are growing.' She commented, summoning an old quidditch jersey courtesy of the Weasley clan, she wasn't sure which brother it belonged to, and a pair of fleece plants.

'Yes, they are. Put that damn jersey away, you are not showing up in that.'

'You're right, I'm showing up in my dress.' She said, sticking her tongue out. 'I'm naming you Cheshire, by the way. That's your mutate name.'

'What? No. Deity and Cheshire? That sounds like a joke. I should get something way cooler. Besides, don't I get to name myself?'

Hermione began the walk to the room of requirement. 'I'm not sure, everybody kind of just agreed on mine? I didn't come up with it, it started off as a nickname, just like Cheshire is about to be your nickname, darling.'

'I like darling, although only when it drips off your lips so sweetly.' She felt the ghosts of kisses trailing down her neck.

'You'll be insufferable during classes now, won't you?'

"You mean exquisite. How will you handle classwork on top of all the teasing I'll be putting you through?"

Hermione turned to face him, as he walked out of a small alcove partially hidden behind a tapestry. "With the perfect poker face." She said, wrapping her arms around him, his delicate scent calming her beating heart.

"Look, I don't mean to poke around in your head, but uhm… you don't have to feel guilty, for the," Draco cleared his throat, it was the least sure of himself she had ever seen, "The flashbacks. You shouldn't feel guilty about them."

Hermione felt the tears begin to form, thankful that Charles taught her how to keep some select things to herself. Her inner turmoil over John and his newfound appreciation of their past love, winding its way through her thoughts, dredging up the way his hands stoked her inner flame and his scent of firewood and smoke that would linger on her clothes and her sheets. "Thank you, for saying that."

Draco opened the door for her, and Hermione noticed it wasn't their standard training space. What she saw was breathtaking, a secret garden, fairy lights glittered in the canopy, and the ceiling had been charmed to look like the night sky. The walls appeared as large hedges and a large wooden gate lead off to what she suspected was a bedroom. "Draco, this is wonderful."

"Surprise, darling."

Hermione turned around and stared into his cool grey eyes, grabbing his hands in hers and pulling him to the middle of the space. An unseen orchestra began to sound as the couple stepped into the waltz position. This time Hermione didn't hold back, the couple began to lift off the floor as she lost herself in Draco's loving embrace. It feels like hours they danced, waltzing through the air lost in each other's eyes. Their lips met in a tender dance, and the couple ethereally fell back to the ground. Draco pulled away, guiding her to the adjoining room, which was surprisingly normal compared to the garden they stepped out of.

She pushed the delicate pink gown off her shoulders, and Draco slowly began to draw the zipper down, exposing her toned flesh. Hermione's breath caught as Draco bit the tender flesh where her neck met her shoulder, reaching behind her to undo his belt. Draco's hands became firm on her shoulders, turning her around to claim Hermione as his in a fiery kiss of passion. Hermione bit down on his bottom lip as she began the removal of his shirt. Draco's breath came in ragged gasps as Hermione ran her nails down his chest, grinding his hips into her own. They moaned together as hard and soft met, Draco pulling Hermione up into his arms, moving the couple to the bed.

His lips attaching themselves to her nipple, his fingers found their way to her most tender of areas; prepping her body for what was to come, starting with one, and adding another each time his partner found release.

"Please, Draco." Hermione panted, desperate for the feel of him.

Almost bursting already, Draco slammed himself into her, and the couple cried out in pleasure. Hermione met every thrust eagerly, relishing every time he managed to hit that sweet spot at her innermost point. Panting and grunting, sweat beading up along their bodies, the lovers spent the night repaying each other for every hour they had to hide their relationship.

Morning sunshine drifted over Hermione's eyes and she felt the weight of a single arm resting on her torso. "Bout time you woke up." He grumbled.

"All that fuss you made about me bringing extra clothes and look, I'm naked as the day I was born." She grumbled, turning to hide her face in Draco's body.

She was startled from her sleepy stupor by a sharp stinging on her backside, yelping aloud. "Couldn't help myself, you've got the best ass in school. Do you work out?" Draco said, playfully.

"Only sometimes." Hermione said, turning her backside away from him after a hard second slap. Crestfallen, she looked into Draco's clear grey eyes, "I suppose our fairytale evening ends now."

"Yeah, but now our Sunday morning is beginning, one of many to come."

Hermione sighed, suddenly in a bad mood; like she hadn't heard that before.

Hermione grabbed her pyjamas, transfigured them into a new set of workout clothes, and made her way back into the garden, ignoring Draco's calls of 'wait' and 'what did I do wrong'. Clothes in hand but not yet wearing them she sat in the middle of the grass, allowing Earth to take root in her heart. Vines expanded outward from her center, creating a circlet over her wild mane, covering her private bits, and winding down her arms and legs. Hermione drew on the strength of the earth to steady her mind and heart. Betrayal, loss, betrayal, loss; it was an endless cycle that she seemed destined to repeat. Here she was, falling for a boy she could only see in the shadows, having to hide their every moment together, not even getting to call him her boyfriend; she felt more like his call girl now.

"A call girl? Really? What have I done to deserve that?"

"Nothing, Draco. I'm just sorting through feelings. I fucking like you, but we can't go on dates, and we can't talk to each other in public, in fact we actually have to pretend to hate each other in public. I like you, that isn't changing, and I'm here to try and see where this relationship can go; if I can call it a relationship. I'm allowed to have thought, and doubts, and I'm allowed to not like myself too."

Draco was quiet for a moment, nodding. "I understand. Sorry. You're just so bloody Good, Hermione. Good with a capital 'g'. Is it so bad to want a piece of that goodness to myself, and to want to keep that piece of goodness happy?"

Hermione blushed, a ring of wildflowers growing around her in a rainbow of colors. "No." She answered simply.

"Off topic, this wildflower thing that happens when you get embarrassed, love it."

"Different reactions for different emotions, and they differ between elements as well."

"You are just an enigma, aren't you? How'd you get the luck of the draw with the special powers card?"

"I have a theory that one of my parents isn't biological, but they get mad every time I ask about it. Which only confirms my suspicions from my perspective."

Hermione stood, vines receding back into her heart, and dressed quickly. "Let's switch clubhouses." She said, sticking her tongue out and heading for the door.

But even as Draco grabbed her hand, she couldn't help but think about her cell phone upstairs lying under her pillow. She was itching to check her messages, she forgot about the excitement expecting a text message or a phone call could bring; it was a slice of normality she held on to, and one she treasured most; pretending she was just a regular teenager, if only for a fleeting moment.

AN: Hello, everybody! I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter. Let me know how you felt about it by leaving a review. It's encourages me to keep writing, and I love interacting with my readers. I'm throwing John back into the mix because I've just seen Infinity War and I'm sort of leaning more toward team mutant at the moment, but don't worry, Draco won't be pushed aside, I promise.


End file.
